Don't Leave Me
by Spobyistruelove
Summary: Spencer and To y are finally happy after they reunited, but will they stay that way? They had survived break-ups and going to Radley, but with Red Coat constantly trying to kill Spencer, will they be able to get out alive? They' ve put themselves in the middle of -A's game and -A will do everything they can to tear them down. This is multichapter and starts after 3X24.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that popped in my mind. It's on episode 3X24, when the girls go to the house to find out who is read coat.**

The girls got at the house where they hoped they would find out who was read coat. They were almost entering the house, when they heard footsteps behind them. Hanna screamed surprised when she saw it was Caleb and Jason.

"What the hell you're doing here?" Hanna asked.

"Toby called me and asked me to call Caleb too." Jason answered "He said you girls were in danger."

""Well, we're not in danger." Emily responded.

"Just tell us what's going on." Caleb asked them. They looked at each other, but remembered they had to get inside the house, that was the plan.

"We don't have time for this." Hanna said. "We're gonna tell you everything later, but now we have to get in." Caleb nodded and got into the house, saying there was no way he would let them go alone. The others followed with Jason on the back. Once they were in the house they could hear voices. There was a room and in the rom were Mona, Spencer and (for their big surprise) Toby. Mona was holding a gun and pointing it at them and Toby stood in front of Spencer protecting her. Emily felt relieved to see that he was truly on their side, but she was worried about what was gonna happen.

"Get out of the way, Toby! I have to take this bitch down." Mona said angrily.

"You'll have to kill me first." He answered and Spencer shook her head no.

Mona smiled evily and said " I have no problem with that." Then she pulled the trigger. Toby stoid unmoving whiled the shock crossed his face and Spencer screamed "No!" and pushed him. She fell to the ground and he screamed her name. Mona smiled again and left quietly, being unnoticed by Toby and the girls, who were running down the stair screaming Spencer's name, worried. When they got to the couple, Toby was holding Spencer in his arms screaming a lot. Her face was pale and her shirt was covered in blood, but she still tried to calm him down. They keeled next to them and Toby finally calmed down and looked at her.

"It's okay, Toby." She said before closing her eyes.

**So, what do you think? Was it the bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for me to continiun, so here it is. Don't forget to review, please.**

'It's Okay, Toby." Were her last words before she closed her eyes. He started to scream her name again, scared he had lost her. Jason sit by his side and tried to calm him down, but nobody could. Emily decided to check if Spencer was still alive and she took Spencer's wrist. There was pulse. She could see now Spencer was still breathing, slowly but breathing.

"Calm down, Toby." She said to him. "She is still alive." Toby raised his head and looked at her, relief in his blue eyes.

"She is?" He asked, hope in his voice.

" Yes." Emily comfirmed. " She is breathing, but we should take her to the hospital. He nodded and started to get up with Spencer in his arms when there was an explosion.

"What the..." Jason started to say when they looked at the window. There was fire everywhere, they couldn't see anything. They had to get out of there, and fast. The girls decided to try their phones and, as expected, there was no signal. Caleb tried the door, but it was locked. Jason went to help him, but it still didn't open. They could already feel the smoke filling their lungs and started coughing. What were they going to do now?

**So... What do you think? Should I continiun?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I'm glad there are people who like this story. I'll try to make it more interesting.**

They had to get out of there. That was their only thought. The smoke was filling their lungs and it was becoming really hard to breathe. Since the door in the room wouldn't open, they tried to find another way out. Caleb got up the stairs with the others following him and tried to find something, anything to help them. But there wasn't. There were other doors, but they were locked. The fire was getting bigger and bigger, consuming everything. They were all worried they wouldn't make it and would just die in there. Toby was most worried about Spencer, because each minute they took to find a way out she was dying and he was afraid they got out of there and she died and he had to live alone. He couldn't live without her. He had joined this team for her to be safe and he knew Mona and Red Coat knew that and would punish him, but he only cared about her. She was his sunshine, the light in this dark game. And he knew her friends were worried too. He could see them looking back at Spencer as if checking if she was still alive. Even Caleb and Paige looked worried. They stopped suddenly. Jason and Caleb looked at them abd saud they couldn't find any way out. They were stuck in there. They were now desperated. Toby could only think id one way out: The window. If they broke the window they could get out of there, but it was dangerous. He told the idea and the others agreed. He took a chair and threw it at the window and it broke, glass flying everywhere. They got out if the house careful not to cut themselves on the glass. Once they were out, they lied on the grass and tried to catch their breaths. They hugged each other, happy they were alive, but the worry was still there. Once they finished "celebrating" they were still alive, they payed attention to Spencer, who was (they hoped) still unconcious. Toby checked and was relieved to see she was still breathing. But she still had to go to the hospital, so they walked back to their cars and drove to the hospital as quickly as they could.

_Meanwhile, at the woods_

Mona run away from the house, she was happy. She had completed her mission. She had finally killed Spencer. Red coat would be happy. She would finally know who was red coat. She didn't know who she was, everytime red coat used masks and she normally didn't say anything, she just gave notes with Mona's tasks. But she hoped that now that she had killed Spencer red coat trusted her enough to reveal herself. However, she was wrong. Rred coat wasn't where she said she would be. Mona looked for her, but she wasn't anywhere. Where the hell was red coat?

**_So, what do you think? Will Spencer survive? Where is red coat? Who is she? Review and I might update tomorrow._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews.**

Wait. This is something people normally hate to do. Wait to see which grade you got on a text. Wait for vocations. But the worst about wait is you never now what's gonna happen. Hanna, Aria, Emily and Toby were waiting. After they got to the hospital and the doctors took Spencer away from them, all they could do was wait. They sat on the hospital lobby and tried to make conversation, hoping to forget what had happened. However, the fear didn't leave their minds. They were afraid of -A, red coat, Mona, but they were more afraid for Spencer, if she was gonna survive. Spencer was the smartest of them, she was smarter than -A and they knew she would be the first to find out who were the other members of the A-team. If she survived. The girls knew if Spencer died it would take years for them to recover, but they also knew Toby wouldn't recover. It was obvious that he loved Spencer more than anything and you can't just move on from a love like this. He couldn't even think what would happen if she died. He blamed himself because if he had been faster, he could've stopped Mona a long time ago and everything may be fine by now. But all he could do was wait. Since they had a long time staying at the hospital, the girls decided to fill the boys into everything. Caleb already knew A was back and it was no surprise for him that A had put the fire. The only thing he didn't know was about red coat, but since the girls didn't know who she was there wasn't much to say. Jason was surprised to know A was back, he knew Mona was A before, but he disn't know about the new A. He told the girls he would help them and they accepted his help, knowing if Spencer survived she would kill them for involving Jason, but they also knew they needed help and Jason was Alison's brother, so he would be a big help. Once they talked about A , they started talking about normal things, happier things. Toby didn't talk much, he was stuck in his thoghts. After about 4 hours, a doctor came to them. Toby got up and asked, agraid of the answer.

"How is she? Is she okay?" The doctor could see the fear and despair in his voice.

"She is okay, don't worry. The surgery went really well and she is sleeping right now, you can see her if you want. I'd like to know where are her parents, so I could contact them." They let sighs of relieve after hearing this and Emily spoke.

"Her parents are probably still working. We should have contacted them, but we forgot. I'll call them right now." The doctor smiled at them and left. Emily called Spencer's parents and they said they would come as soon as they could. After the call, they went to Spencer's room and got in. The room was just like anyother hospital room, white walls, a hospital bed and some chairs near the bed. Spencer was lying on the bed wearing a hospital gown. She looked pale and tired, but she also looked calm. The monitors counting her heart beat showed it was pretty normal and she was breathing normally too. They relaxed after seing she was okay and Toby took a sit near her and took her cold hand on his and just held it. The others sat too, happy. Spencer was alive and she was okay. That was their only thought now.

_Meanwhile, at a familiar house_

"You didn't kill them? I thought I let very clear they had to die in that fire!" A scary, but familiar voice shouted at the black hooded figure.

"They escaped, I couldn't do anything because I was already in the car coming here. I'm so sorry, Big A."

"Apologizes won't change anything. They should have died today. Just please tell me Spencer died.

"Yes, I think so. Mona shoot her. She is probably looking for you, you know." Big A took a few steps and stopped in front of the scared person.

"Let she think she really is a part of this. I should have killed her a long time ago, that bitch failed in killing Spencer many times. She is completely useless. But you are the one I trust, so you're gonna find her and tell her to come here. Don't diapoint me."

"I promisse I won't disapoint you. Never again. Goodbye, Big A."

"Goodbye." After the figure left, Big A walked to the desk and opened the first drawer and took a picture from it. The picture was of Hanna, Aria, Emily, Spencer and Alison. The figure got a marker and made an X at Spencer, since she was "dead". After that, they left the house and walked back to their car and drove to A's lair. Spencer might be dead, but the game isn't over. Yet.

**So, what did you think? Who are this two figures? Just to be clear, I used "they" to refer to Big A so you wouldn't know if it's a boy or a girl. It might have confused people. Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm VERY late to update thi story,I know. But I had no ideas to write and I had to study A LOT cause it was the end of 1st quarter in my school. Here is chapter 5. **

SPENCER'S POV

I was at my house sitting on my favorite chair in the living room just thinking. About A, about Alison, about everything that has happened to me and my friends this two and a half years. Suddenly, the front door burst open and Alison came in. Wait, wasn't she dead? She sat on the chair in front of me and looked at me with worry in her eyes. She looked exacly like the last time I had seen her, her beautiful curly hair falling on her shoulder, her bright blue eyes, she was wearing the same clothes from the night she had died.

"Spencer." She said my name, just like she had said many times, but her voice was shaking and she looked lime she was about to cry. Oh, god, what had happened?

"What is it, Ali, what's wrong?"

"I...I need to talk to you. But it's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Again, her voice was shaking. This time she was crying, the shinning tears cascating down her face.

"Please, Ali, tell me. What's wrong? I don't care if it's dangerous."

"I know you don't care, but you should." She sighed. " Red coat."

"You know who she is?"

"I do."

"Please, tell me! I need to know who is she. She is the reason me and my friend have been tortured for so long." She was going to answer, but something behing me caught her attention. Fear replaced the worry on her face and I looked back, but there was nothing. I looked back at Ali, but she wasn't there. Mona had replaced her and she was looking at me with evil, murderous eyes. I saw the gun on her hand and tried to scream, but before I could move she had already shot. My head hurt so much I wanted to vomit. The last thing I heard before falling into the darkness was someone screaming my name.

I could hear voices. There were people talking near me. I soon recognized the voices. It were Hanna and Emily. Why were they discussing about me? Someone was holding my hand and I held back. I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on a bed in a white room. A hospital room. My friends, Toby, Jason, Caleb and Paige were sitting on chairs near my bed. They looked tired and worried and I felt guilty. There was no sign of Alison or Mona. It was just a nightmare. I felt relieved, it was the worst nightmare I had ever had and I had had MANY nightmares. I went back to reality and saw Toby smiling at me when he saw I was awake.

"Hey,Spence." The others stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hey." I responded and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked looking concerned.

"I'm good. Only my ribs are hurting."

"That's because of the surgery." Hanna answered. " Thank god you're okay, you left us so worried, Spence." They all looked relieved I was okay.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, curious to know what I'd missed.

"Almost one day. The doctors said it would take you at least one week to wake up, but I'm glad it didn't. I tried to sit, but the pain made me lie down. God, this hurt so much. My parents entered the room looking worried, what a surprise. Their worried faces relaxed when they saw I was awake and they gave me a quick kiss in the forehead before leaving, probably going back to work. Right after they left, a doctor entered the room. He was tall and had grey hair and wore glasses.

"Miss Hastings, is good to see you're already awake. I'm doctor Scott. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

"Yes, when can I get out?"

"I think it's better if you stay overnight again, so you can go home tomorrow."

"I'll take you home." Toby said and I smiled at him. The doctor nodded and went back to his work. The others went home and left me and Toby alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I saw he had tears on his eyes, just like two nights ago when we got back together.

"Yes, I'm just relieved that you are okay. I thought I had lost you when Mona shot you. I can't live without you, Spence. I love you." This time he was crying and I was too, but it were tears of happiness.

"I love you too." I said and grabbed his face in my hands to give him a soft, romantic kiss. He kissed me back with passion and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I asked him to lie with me and he did, careful not to touch my injuries. I lay my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. In that moment, I felt safe and in peace. Like no one and nothing could hurt me. However, nothing lasts forever.

**So... What did you think? Again, sorry for the long wait. Can I get any reviews? I love you all. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I am late to update this story again. I have no excuses for that. But I am updating and I promisse I'm gonna try to update a lot to make up for all this time. I'm also trying to make longer chapters. Hope you enjoy this** **chapter.**

-A's POV

I was at Spencer's house waiting for red coat to show up. Suddenly, I saw a car coming towards the house. It stopped right in front of the house. Maybe her parents were home early? I almost fell from my place in the woods when I saw who was walking out of the car. Well, not exacly walking, she was using a weelchair. I thought maybe I was hallucinating. It couldn't be possible. Spencer Hastings couldn't be alive. Yet there she was, sitting on a weelchair, with that Cavanaugh kid leading her. God, I hated him so much. Read coat would be extremely mad. She would kill Mona once she found her. Mona's task was killing Spencer and she couldn't even do it. She really was useless. I was pity of her now, cause I had already seen red coat get mad at another -A team member who couldn't complete his mission. He didn't survive it. Anyways, I'd have to tell red coat myself. I was the only one she really trusted. I took a last look at Spencer and Cavanaugh before they entered her house. I called red coat and asked her to meet me at the house of the fire.

Spencer's POV

After we got to my house, Toby was a gentleman, just like always. He opened my car door and picked up the weelchair and put me into it before leading us to my house. After we got in, I tried to get out of the weelchair by myself, but he picked me up and carried me to the couch.

"Hey! Put me down now!" He laughed at me before finally putting me down at the couch.

"As you wish, lady."

"You know, you don't need to help me at everything."

" Of course I do. You are hurt. And it's all my fault." He looked down and I saw tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Hey." I took his face between my hands and made him look at me. " It's not your fault. I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be okay. You wouldn't have been trough all this torture because I was in the -A team. You'd be hanging out with your friends or studying for one more test." I put a finger to his lips.

"You talk too much. Now just shut up and kiss me." He looked suprised at my words, but leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back happy to be able to do it again after all this time. Our kiss started getting out of control and my hands moved down to take off his shirt but he stopped me before things could go any further.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't think we should take things further before you are completely okay. I know you are strong, Spence, but you just got shot. I don't want to risk losing you again."

"Okay. But I'm not feeling pain anymore."

"No?"

"No. When I'm with you I forget about this stuff."

"Well, I'm glad to help." He kissed my forehead and we stayed there, just laying on the couch, that is, until we heard steps coming from the stairs.

"Spencer, what are you doing home so early?" It was my mother. She stopped when she saw us. I immediately got up and pretended that we weren't doing anything.

"Hey, mom."

"Hello." She walked closer to us and sat by my side on the couch. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"I'm okay, mom. You have no reason to worry about me." I gave her a bright smile, trying to convince her I was okay, which wasn't exacly a lie. She looked at me worriedly.

"It's true, mom. I'm not feeling any pain." She studied my face for a while before her worried face turned into a smile and she kissed my forehead before going to the kitchen and making coffee. She offered us some and we gladly accepted it. We stayed there, talking about everything and nothing for the rest of the morning. I was surprised that my mom wasn't at least a little anxious about going to work and that she was getting along with Toby. Even thought she liked him more than dad, she was never his biggest fan and after I went to radley, she started really hating him. Maybe this part of my life could improve and I could finally get a loving and caring family.

My mother had to leave at 3 pm cause she had already lost a lot of work. I felt guilty about that, but she said it was okay. Me and Toby resumed kissing after she left and he started kissing my neck. After I told him I wanted to go further, he seemed to relax a little and this time he didn't stop me when I started taking off his shirt. After it was gone, I started feeling his incredible abs. He shivered at my touch and his hands moved to the first botton on my shirt and he started unbottonig it. He finished it and I was left in only my white bra. He started kissing every part of my skin that he could reach and his hands moved to take off my bra. Before he could do anything, there was a nock at the door. He got off of me and we both sat up, cursing whoever was at the door. We tried to make ourselves presentable and moved to open the door. Hanna, Aria, Emily, Jason, Caleb and Paige stood outside of my house. I had completely forgotten about them.

"Finally!" Hanna exclaimed. " I thought you were going to leave us outside. I'm sorry to ruin your... activities, but we really needed to see Spencer." The others looked at Hanna shocked at her words and then at me and Toby. I started blushing and mumblef a barely audible "Come in" before turning back from them and trying to recompose myself. They entered they house quietly and sat on the couch and I joined them some minutes later. We stared at each other for a long time in silence before Emily broke it.

"How are you feeling, Spence?" I sighed, tired of hearing people ask that.

"I'm fine. Really! It hurts a little, but I'm okay. Did you really think it was so easy to kill me?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. At least they seemed relieved I was okay. They stayed at my house until it was dark outside when they left and I was alone with Toby. I was too tired to do anything, so we just ate some soup and then went to my bedroom. He helped me change and went to bed. Again, laying on the bed with my head on his chest, I felt safe. Maybe I was, because -A probably thought I was dead, so they had no reason to hurt me. Of course, things never went how I expected, it seemed as the Universe was always against me.

**_At the same time, with red coat_**

I got to the house a little late, cause I had more things to di. The police would soon find out what I had done, so I had to make the bitches go to the crime scene, so they would be guilty. I wanted to see their faces when they got there. I also had to plan what to do now that Spencer was dead. My idea was to kill her and I never really planned what do do after she died. Should I kill the others? It was a good idea. I could make it look like they decided to commit suicide after Spencer died because they couldn't live without her. But I'd wait for it, I wanted to play with them a little longer.

I got into the house and saw he was already waiting for me. He turned around once he saw me and I saw a smile cross his face behind his mask.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Even thought I was the boss, I always felt the need to obey him. I wouldn't tell him that, though.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you cane. Unfortunately, I have bad news."

"What bad news?" He sighed, seeming afraid of me, which he should be depending from his answer. I am not afraid of killing people and even though I kinda loved him, I would kill him in a second if he disappointed me.

"Spencer's still alive." Shock crossed my face. How could that little bitch be alive? Mona hadn't completed her mission? Before, she was already useless, but now she was a traitor and needed to be punished.

"Well, I guess this change things. We'll have to plan her death again, but this time, I won't let any useless slaves kill her. I'll do it myself to be certain. I wanna see her take her last breath, just like I saw Alison. And you are gonna be with me the whole time."

"Of course I will, baby." He kissed my hand and then we started laughing evily. When we finally stopped, he took me to the place I was staying. I couldn't call it a home exacly, but it was better than nothing.

At night, I dreamed of the day I would finally get rid of Spencer. I hated her for years mostly because she was the reason my life became a living hell. She and Alison, but Ali was already gone. He stayed with me the whole night, just like when we were dating three years ago. But now things was different, he wasn't just the sweet guy I knew, he had become a dark person, an evil murderer, just like me. I never felt sorry for those I killed or ordered someone to kill. Like my parents like to say, I was a psycho bitch who didn't have feelings. I guess they were right.

**So... What did you guys think? Who is -A and who is read coat? What are they planning for the liars? You'll find out next chapter. I also wanted you to know I'll try to follow a little of the storyline in season 4, but it will be a lot different. This is my story, so you'll have to bear with my theories. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer's POV

The next morning I woke up early, the sun was shining and the birds were singing outside. How ironic, considering I probably wouldn't be able to get out, at least not until Toby woke up. I looked at him. He was so cute when he slept . Suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me staring. I blushed and went to him and sat by his side, smiling. I gave him a kiss and put my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, beautiful. I see someone woke up really erly today. Why? You don't have school today."

"I don't know. But I want to go outside. It's been a long time since I saw the sun."

"Okay."

We got up and changed into normal clothes before going outside. Toby carried me, even though I told him it wasn't necessary. He put me in a chair in the porch and promissed to be back soon. After he went to the kitchen to make us breakfast, I looked at they beautiful blue sky. It felt so good to be outside just feeling the wind and the sun. No problems , no murders, no -A. That was my dream life and I hoped I could live it one day.

Toby came back with our breakfast and we ate it quitly. The food was delicious simply because he had made it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I wanted our lives to be normal. Without -A, without all this mistery."

"Me too. Think about the future. Once we find out who is -A, we'll get married and you'll go to a very good college and become the best layer of Rosewood. And maybe, one day, we'll have children."

"Yeah, I couldn't forget our newborn with a sixpack." We laughed together at my joke, but I knew he was being honest. I had never thought of having children, that is until I met him.

"We should go back now. Your friends will be here soon." I nodded and we picked our plates and he washed the dishes, even after my complains.

20 minutes later, I was engulfed into a bear hug by my three best friends. Jason, Caleb and Paige were staying behind them. When they finally let me go, I went to the couch and sat, motioning for them to sit with me. Toby was by my side in an instant. After we were sat there I noticed Hanna and Emily were glancing at each other, seeming to debate something. Toby noticed them too and he was about to ask what was going on when Emily nodded and Aria explained to us.

"So, we were not sure if we should tell you this now, cause you seem so happy, but -A is still here and they didn't stop torturing us. We got a message today and we're not sure about what to do." She gave me her phone and I read the message. It had to be a set up.

_Meet me tonight at 10 on the house of the fire. If you don't , someone is going to die._

They looked at me expecting me to say something.

"This is a set up, I have no doubs about that. But I still think you should go." I didn't know why, but I fel like they were going to pay a lot if they didn't go. And this was another chance to find out who -A was.

"I knew it." Hanna screamed "I told you we should go."

"If this is a set up, why should we go?" Emily asked.

"Because I'm sure -A will do something really bad if you don't go. And it's another chance to find out who -A is."

"Spencer's right. We should really go." Aria said.

"Well, you're not going alone. I'm not letting Hanna out of my sight."

"Thanks, baby, you're so sweet."

"So... What time are we going?" They looked at me shocked and I didn't understand. Toby was the first to break the awkard silence.

"There's no way you are going. You almost died just two days ago."

"God, stop it! I'm sick of people treating me like glass! I am fine."

"You are not fine. Come on, Spence, the doctors said you needed to rest. Let's stay out of the action just today."

It took a long time, but they finally convinced me to stay home. Toby was going to stay with me and I was glad for that. They left after promissing to update us about the meeting. I was scared for them. What if -A did something to hurt my friends? I wouldn't live with myself if something happened to them. At least Jason and Caleb would be there, so they could protect my friends.

The rest of the day went on really fast. I didn't really do anything besides training walking by myself, which I succeed after many tries and watching tv. Right now I was on the couch with Toby and we were watching The Notebook. He had made us popcorn and it was just like we were just normal teenagers. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up.

"They just left." I could feel the tears threatening to fall , but I tried my best not to cry. A Hasting never cried, it was a sign of weakness. Toby saw right trough my fake strong face.

"It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay." He was trying to comfort me. That didn't work. The tears came, like a storm. I didn't stop crying for a good hour. It only stopped when Toby gave me some tea. I smiled at him, but now I was tired. Like he read my mind, he layed down on the couch and I lay on him. Even though I was exausted, I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. At least not for a while. So I just lay there and let Toby hug me, protecting me from the world

Red coat's POV

The next day I woke up super early. I had a lot to do. After me and -A ate breakfast, we went to the house and started putting everything on it's place. We had already sent an anonimous message to the police telling them that there was no need to come to the house. We were lucky to have a cop by our side. After we finished, I texted the bitches and asked them to meet me there at night. If I had luck, maybe Spencer would come too and I could finally ger rid of her. I didn't realized he was looking at me until he spoke.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things."

"Well, name one."

"How much I love you. I know it doesn't look that way, but it's true."

"I know. I love you too." We started kissing and didn't stop until we heard a noise. We looked at each other, confused. Who would be here? That's when I heard her voice. She shouldn't have come here.

"Red coat? Are you there?" I looked at him and he passed me the gun. It was time for her to go to hell.

Hanna's POV

After we left Spencer's house, we went to our separated houses to get ready for the night. I was really nervous about tonight. I couldn't forget what had happened the last time we saw -A. Thank god Spencer was staying home. I still had my doubts about Toby, but after seeing him with her today, I was completely sure that he loved her.

I finished getting ready and went to Emily's house to meet the others. Everyone was already there. We went to the car and left. Emily texted Toby to warn him that we had already left. I was stuck in the backseat with Emily, Aria and Paige. They looked tired, but ansious to (maybe) finally find out who was Big -A.

We got to the house an hour later, it was 21:45x. Almost in time. We parked our car on the other side of the street and went to the house. Before we could reach it, our phones biped with another message from our old friend.

_You are going in the __wrong way. Turn left and walk a little into the woods. -A_

We had no choice but to obey -A. I got there first and a small scream escaped my lips after I saw it. The others started running towards me and were by my side. They all looked at it shocked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emily asked and looked at me.

"Yes, it is Wilden's car ."

"Somebody pulled it out of the lake." Aria said, her voice shaking.

Suddenly our phones beeped again. We looked at the message and at each other.

_You are mine now. Open the trunk. -A_

Emily took one step closer to the car and opened the trunk. We all screamed.

**What did you think? What's in the trunk? Who did red coat kill? Who are red coat and -A? I'm sorry, but you'll find that out only in one of the last chapters, but I will leave many clues. Thanks to whittykittylizzie for getting close to the teory I chose. Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hanna's POV

Emily took one step closer to the car and opened the trunk. We all screamed. I couldn't believe it. It was Wilden. His dead bodie was inside the trunk. We were so screwed. I'm sure -A took pictures of us standing there. If the cops ever saw these pictures, we'd go to jail for murdering Wilden. We stood there, uncertain of what we should do. Finally, Emily broke the silence.

"We should get out of here."

"Yeah. If the cops find out we were here, they'd probably arrest us for murdering Wilden." Aria said and I sighed.

"I just don't understand. Why would -A kill Wilden?"

"I have no idea." We stood there looking at Wilden's car. Why would -A do such a favor to us, by killing Wilden? I didn't realize the others had already left and I was still standing there like an idiot. I started running toward them and cathed them when we got to the car. I took a last look at the house before getting in. We didn't say anything during the ride and after we had left everyone home, Caleb said goodbye to me and I went home. He was staying with his mom for a few days at California. I knew I'd miss him, but he promissed he'd come back soon. I was so glad that I had him. Besides my friends, he was the only good thing in my life.

I was so tired that I didn't change, I just fell on the bed. In the middle of the night I heard a noise. I decided to check it, scared that -A had folowed me home. It was just my mom. Why she was home so late? I got closer to the stairs and heard her talking to someone on the phone.

"I know. I'll do my best, but I doubt she will tell me." Tell her what?

"Okay. So I'll meet you guys at the grill, tomorrow. 10 pm. Okay. Bye." She hung up and I heard her sigh. Who was she talking to? What was she planning? This couldn't be good. I had to get back to my room cause I heard her steps coming. I layed on my bed, put the covers and pretended I was sleeping. As I knew, she came to my room to check if I was sleeping. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, succeding for the first time.

Spencer's POV

I woke up the next day feeling much better, that is, until the events of last night came back to my mind. They hadn't sent any messages. Now I was worried. What if something happened? What if they were hurt? I started to hyperventilate and my heart started beating really fast.

I moved to the bathroom careful not to wake Toby up. Once I was there, I took two pills to make it better. It didn't work. I took 2 more. I was still hyperventilating. I would have taken more if Toby hadn't entered the bathroom and found me crying on the floor holding the pot with the pills. He ran to me and hugged me tighly. I hugged him back and the tears soon stopped. Once I was breathing normally again I stopped hugging him and he looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just worried about the girls. They didn't text us, so I thought that something bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened, Spence. I think they were too tired, so they forgot. I'm sure they're okay."

"You think?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I took some deep breaths and felt so much better. I put the pot back to it's place and noticed that Toby was staring at me strangely.

"What?"

"How many pills have you taken?"

"Hmm.. 4, I think. Why?"

"Spencer, don't you know that it's not good to take so many pills? Haven't you ever heard of people who died of overdose?"

"Yes, I have. I was just... I was so freaked out cause I thought something had happened with the girls that I started hyperventilating and then the pills didn't work and I got crazy and..." I started rambling and crying. God, I was so tired of crying. Toby hugged me again, but the cries did not stop. He picked me up and put me on the bed. We stayed there for a while, just lying down. When I calmed down, we went downstairs and ate breakfast, this time in the kitchen. He made me some eggs and pancakes and, of course, coffee. After we were finished, we went back to my room. Today I had school, so I could talk to the girls when I got there.

I was lucky that I was used to getting up early or I would be late for school. When I was ready, we said goodbye to each other and went our separated ways. He was starting his new job today. I got to school ten minutes before the bell ring, as usual. The girls got there a few minutes later, but we didn't have time to talk cause it was time to go to class. I'd talk to them at lunch.

The classes seemed to never end, I was actually hoping to get out of school. I noticed that the chair next to mine was empty. It belonged to Mona Vanderwall. It was so strange that Mona hadn't come to school today. Not that I was sad, I think I couldn't face her again after she shot me. People at school had already heard I was shot and they kept asking questions. It was irritating as hell, but some of them were nice enought to just say they were sorry or wish I got better. Besides my other problems, there was the fact that I wasn't walking very well. I still felt pain every step I took and I was glad that I sat most of the day.

Finally, the bell rang, sinalazing it was time for lunch. I was so nervous to find out what had happened last night that I actually ran to the cafeteria and I got there before everybody. The girls came to sit with me when I was almost finishing my salad.

"Hey, Spence." Emily greeted me.

"Hey, guys." I stayed silent, waiting for them to mention anything. They didn't.

"So.. Aren't you forgetting anything?" They looked at each other, confused.

"No?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, you are. You didn't call me last night. What happened?"

"Oh, Spence, I'm so sorry!" Emily apologized. "I completely forgot. We were so tired that we just wanted to forget everything."

"But what happened? Did you meet -A?"

"No, we didn't. -A wasn't there. But you'll never guess what they left for us."

"What?" I asked, impacient.

"Wildens car."

"Hadn't you sank it?" I asked looking at Aria and Hanna.

"Yes, we had. But -A pulled it out of the lake. And that's not all."

"What else?"

"There was a dead bodie in there." Aria shivered, probably remembering.

"Who?"

"Wilden."

"Why would -A kill Wilden?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Hanna said and she sighed. "And there's another thing."

"Oh, no! What is it?"

"My mom got home late today and she was talking to someone. They were planning something."

"Who was she talking to?"

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this. They are meeting tonight at the grill at 10."

"We have to go there." I said and they just looked at me. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I am not a baby. I'm feeling much better now and I don't want to stay home again." They didn't seem surprised at my outburst, they just sighed, knowing I was right. I was so lucky to have best friends who cared about me and were trying to protect me. But I was a Hastings and I had to be strong. I could take care of myself.

We went back to class after planning on meeting at the grill at 9:50 pm. However, I wouldn't be going. I was in the middle of French class when my phone buzzled. I looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't seeing and picked my phone up. You have a new message. I opened it.

_I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight. Just you and me. What do you think? -Toby_

I thought about it. Althought I wanted to find out what was going on, me and Toby hadn't had any alone time since the night we reunited and I really wanted to spend some time with him. So I sent him a message.

_I would love to.- Spence._

Less than a minute later he had already texted back.

_Perfect. I'll pick you up at nine.-Toby_

When school ended, I met the girls at Hanna's locker. They were talking about tonight. They stopped when I got there.

"So, Spence, what's up?" Aria asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're like glowing. What made you so happy?" Hanna asked and the three looked at me like I was an interesting show.

"It's just Toby."

"It's just Toby." Hanna repeated. "What did Toby do besides being this incredible and romantic boyfriend?"

"How do you know he is romantic?"

"You told me. Now, back to the point. What did he do?"

"He invited me to a date. Tonight, so I can't go spy on your mom."

"Hmm... Are you going to finish what you were doing the other day?" My eyes went wide and so did Emily's and Aria's. Hanna and her inappropriate coments. I shook my head at her.

"No! We're just going to have dinner. God, Hanna, you need to stop being so inappropriate." She rolled her eyes and completely ignored what I had just said. Suddenly our phones beeped. Great! First Hanna and her coments and now -A.

_You bitches should really be more careful. If you tell anyone about last night, I'll make sure this gets to the police -A._

There was a second message, which was a picture of the girls, Caleb and Jason next to Wilden's car. Yes, we were screwed. We looked at each other. -A had us now.

Four hours later I had finished studying and was deciding what to wear on my date with Toby. After some debating, I decided to wear the white dress I had wore the night I found out he was on the -A Team. Althought it broght too many memories, it was perfect for our date. It was already time that we forgot the past and tried to build our future.

After changing I applied some make up and brushed my hair. Once I was satisfied, I went to the living room and waited for him. It was 8:45. He got there at 9:05 looking as perfect as always. He told me I was beautiful and I told him he wasn't so bad. We got into his truck and he started the ignition.

**So.. What did you think? What is Ashley planning? Who was she talking to? I know this chapter didn't have many -A in it, but I'll promisse you'll see more -A action in later chapters. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was busy. I hope this chapter compensate for the delay.**

Spencer's POV

We got into his truck and he started the ignition. We stayed in a confortable silence for about ten minutes before I became too curious.

"So... Where are we going?"

"It's a restaurant I'm sure you've never been before."

"What restaurant?"

"It's called Bistro 215."

"You're right, I've never been there." He stopped when the traffic sign was red and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Could you close your eyes?"

"Why?"

""Because it's a surprise where we're going. You can open them when I say so."

"Okay. But now I'm super curious." I closed my eyes and time seemed to pass slowly, it seemed like we were there for hours. Finally, I heard the engine stop when Toby parked the car. He told me to keep my eyes closed and got out of the car. He opened my door and took my hands. He started guiding me to the place we were going and I kept my eyes closed, but I was dying to take a look. We climbed some stairs and I heard a door being opened. Finally, Toby told me to open my eyes.

I gasped when I did. We were on his loft, but it was so different. There was a table with two chairs on the open kitchen and there were flowers and candles on the table. Somehow he had managed to back off the couch and there was an empty space in the middle of the loft. The lights were out and there were more candles all over the loft, which gave a cozy glow to it. I looked at Toby, still in shock. He looked nervous.

"Toby, what is this?"

"I just... I thought that it would be nice to have a normal nice date with all that's happening. I've seen how much you wanted to do something normal over the past few days and I thought this would be perfect . I also wanted to try to recreate our anniversary. I wasn't there when you came that night, I left town right after seing you in your kitchen, but I saw what you prepared a few days ago. It's okay if you didn't like." He was going to continue, but I put a fingers to his lips. I was still processing everything that he had said. How could this wonderful and kind person be mine? I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped away one of my tears.

"You, Toby Cavanaugh, are too amazing for me. No one would care enough to make a surprise dinner for me. I absolutely loved it. Thank you." He smiled at words and pulled me closer.

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too." I couldn't endure this any longer. I kissed him passionately and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around me. We pulled away a while later, both breathlessy.

"Now it's time for you to taste the best food in Rosewood."

"I hope it's really good." He pulled out the chair for me and we sat at the table.

"So... What did you cook for me, Chef Cavanaugh?"

"Only the best for my special lady." He picked our plates and put some lasagna for us.

"Is there a Bistro 215 or you invented it to cover up for your surprise?"

"Actually, there is a Bistro 215. It's a small restaurant near my old town. My mother used to take me there." I smiled sadly at him. He hardly ever talked about his mother, but I knew she had died and it was really hard for him. We spent the rest of dinner silently, only making small talk. After we finished, we put our plates in the sink and went to the couch. He told me to wait a minute because he had forgotten something. I stayed there, wondering what he had forgotten. He came back moments later carrying a small blue box.

"I wanted to give you this for a long time, but I feel like it's the perfect moment."

"You didn't have to give me anything." I took the small box anyways.

"Just open it." I opened and inside was a beautiful necklake. It was gold and had a blue heart in the center.

"This is beautiful. You didn't need to buy it for me."

"I didn't buy it. It was my mom's. She gave it to me before she died. I remember very well that she said I should give it to the girl who stole my heart." I smiled at him, the tears falling again from my eyes, this time tears of happiness. He picked the necklake and put it in my neck, where it fit perfecly, just like it was made for me. I looked at the beautiful heart.

"Open the heart." He wishpered in my ear. Inside the heart was a picture of us, taken on the summer. I remembered that day. We went to a double date with Hanna and Caleb at Philly and Hanna got crazy and started taking pictures of everything. We started laughing at her crazyness and she took a picture of us. We looked so happy, I wish we could go back to that day. But we couldn't, so all I could do was enjoy right now.

We stayed at the couch for a while, just laying in each other's arms. I was getting sleepy and I started wondering what time it was. He sat up suddenly and took my hand.

"Dance with me." He pleased. I was surprised at the question, but stood up and he guided us to the emty space in the middle of the loft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. The music started and we danced slowly. I was enjoying this until my phone started ringing loudly. I sighed and thought about ignoring it, but it may be important, so I stopped dancing and picked my phone. It was a message from Melissa.

_Come home now. It's urgent!_

I sighed and started grabbing my things. I wanted so much to spend this night with Toby, but Melissa had let clear that something had happened and she needed my help. Even tough we fought a lot, she was still my sister. Toby looked sad now.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Unfortunately, I do. But I promisse I'll come back soo . I'll just see what Melissa wants." He sighed and kissed me goodbye. I left the brew and started walking towards home, it wasn't that far. Once I got there, I went to the barn. The lights were on, so I guessed Melissa was in there. I opened the door and got in, there was no one in sight.

"Melissa? Are you here?" I called, my vouce shaking. I was a little scared right now. To intensify my fear, the lights went off. I was gonna scream when something hit my head. I fell to the floor and saw only a red coat. Shit! Read coat was here. If only I could know who she was!. I could feel myself becoming dizzy now and I started losing focus. The last thing I saw were the flames consuming the room in a perfect circle, I was in the center. After that, I fell into the darkness.

Red Coat's POV

After Spencer fell on the floor, I watched her unconsious body for a minute, smiling in victory. I put the fire in the room and left, careful not to burn myself. I stayed in the bushes, watching as the flames consumed the barn. This time, there was no way that bitch would survive. No one knew where she was and she would probably burn before anyone got here. Of course that, with my luck, everything had to go wrong.

Paige's POV

I decided to stop by Emily's house on my way home to say goodnight. I was walking there when something caught my eye. It was Spencer's house. The barn was on fire. I could see the flames consuming it. I stood there debating on what I should do. I decided to call the police. After telling them that there was a fire and after they promissed to come here quickly, I called Emily.

Emily's POV

I met Aria and Hanna at the brew at 9:20. They were sitting on a bank outside the grill, talking. When they saw me, they stood up and we greeted each other.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, girls."

"So... Shall we go?" Aria started walking towards the grill and I folowed her. We stopped when Hanna called us.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Han?"

"We better wear these." She opened her bag and pulled out three wigs and sunglasses. I raised my eyebrowns at her.

"You are kidding, right?"

"No. I don't want my mom to see us and ask more questions." Aria and I eyed her funnily, but grabbed the wigs and the sunglasses and put them on. I had to admit, we looked terible, but unrecognisable. We entered the grill and spotted Ashley sitting with (suprise) Spencer's mom and Aria's mom. What were they doing here? We sat next to them and heard their conversation.

"I know. Spencer's hiding something too. She was shot a few days ago and I just keep wondering who would do that to her." Spencer's mom was saying.

"I think it's the same person who hit Hanna."

"I noticed a long time ago that Aria was acting strangely. I think someone's framing our girls."

"I think you're right' Ella. We have to find out who is this. I'm sure the girls won't tell us anything, so we need to find out on our own."

"Yes. How about we start tomorrow? When they go to school we could take a look at their rooms."

"Okay. We can meet at my house tomorrow night. Spencer's probably going out with Toby."

"Oh, so they're back together?"

"Yes. I'm not his biggest fan, but I'm trying to be nice to him, for Spencer's sake."

"I know how it is. When Caleb left Hanna was so broken and I just wanted to punch hin, but now we get along pretty well."

"That's nice. Now I should probably go. I have a date with Zach."

"Good luck on your date,Elka. Bye."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Ella left and luckily she didn't look at us. After that, Hanna's and Aria's moms left too and we stayed for a while. They knew we were hiding something. I couldn't even think about what would happen if they found out about -A. We stayed in a comfortable silence until my phone started ringing. I picked it up and saw Paige was calling. A smile appeared in my face, but it didn't last long.

"Hey, Paige."

"Hey, Em." She sounded worried.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, there is. Could you meet me at Spencer's house?"

"Why are you at Spencer's house?"

"I was going to your house and I saw that the barn was on fire."

"OMG! Is anyone in there?"

"I don't think so, but I couldn't see very well. The police is coming here."

"I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Okay. Bye." We hang up and Aria and Hanna started asking questions. I told them everything and we payed the bill before going to Spencer's house. Hanna was driving and I decided to call Toby and see if Spencer was with him. He answered in the second ring.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just a random question, is Spencer with you?"

"She just left because Melissa called her. Why?"

"That's not good. Paige was passing through the house and she noticed that the barn was on fire."

"Do you think she was in there?" I could hear the worry and fear in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm scared that maybe she is." He sighed.

"Me too. I'll be there in a few."

"Okay. See you there, then."

"Bye." When we finished the conversation I was already at Spencer's house. We could see the fire now, it was pretty big. I saw Paige standing there and I ran towards her. She hugged me while I cried and tried to comfort me.

**What did you think? I tried to put some romance cause I noticed this story hasn't had many of it. Did you like the spoby scene? What do you think is gonna happen with the moms? And what about Wilden and Mona? Review and tell me. Just saying that I might update on the weekend if I get good reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy**

Toby's POV

As soon as I hang up I felt the tears starting to fall. I was tired, tired of people hurting Spencer again and again. She may not be a saint, but she doesn't deserve everything that she had gone through. The worst about it is that I could do nothing to stop all of this. I was strong, phisically, but -A always found a way to break people mentally. I tried everything I could to stop them, from bringing Dr. Sullivan back to joining the -A team and trying to find out who are the other members. It didn't work, because Mona and Red Coat never trusted me enough, they suspected I still had feelings for Spencer, even when I showed them I didn't. I guess I'm not that good of a liar or they are able to read me very well.

It had been less than an hour, but I already missed her. Tonight was supposed to be fun, we were supposed to forget about the real world and it's problems. Of course, -A had to ruin everything. I thought back to the night she was shot, I was so afraid that I'd lose her. She meant the world for me and I'm sure I'd crack or go crazy if I had to live without her, knowing it was my fault. I should have gone to her house with her, I shouldn't have let her go. I got my keys, got into the truck and started driving to her house.

I was exausted and angry at myself, but now I had to concentrate on Spencer. I had just gotten to her house and I could see the barn, the flames consuming it and four figures in front of it. I guessed it were the girls. I got out of the truck and walked to them. They didn't hear me coming and jumped when I called them. After they calmed down, they told me the police was already coming. Right now, all I could do was stand there with her best friends, watching the flames destroy the barn while she was there, probably laying unconscious because of all the smoke she had inhaled. Scenarios of what had happened crossed my mind and I shivered, the tears falling again. Emily noticed and let Paige go to hug me tighly. Aria and Hanna stood there like statues, unmoving and the terror and fear visible in their eyes as they watched the fire.

We heard the sirens coming and Emily stopped hugging me. The cops parked in front of Spencer's house and the firemen came after them. A young officer with black hair and brown eyes came towards us.

"Hello, girls. I'm officer Hollbrook. I came from Pensilvania to investigate the murdere of Garret Renoulds since your local detective, Wilden, is not here anymore."

"Who sent you here?" I asked him. There was something off about this guy, I didn't trust him.

"Your prefect. So, I heard about you girls, Aria, Emily and Hanna and... Where is Spencer?"

"How do you know about us?" Hanna asked, she looked scared.

"I've read about you and your friend, Alison. I'm sorry about her, by the way." They just nodded and stayed quiet. I eyed him suspiciously. He looked like he was gonna say something when a fireman came toward her. Now I could see they were already putting out the fire.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there anyone in there? " He pointed to the barn.

"Yeah, our friend." Emily answered.

"For how long had she been there?"

"I guess thirty minutes."

"That's too long. If your friend is in there, the chances of her being alive are low."

Now I felt even more terrible. When I left the loft I still had hope of seing her, but now the hope was gone. I fell to the ground, not able to support myself anymore. I didn't even notice that Officer Creepy had already left. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked up. Hanna looked at me with her blue eyes shinning with tears.

"I know how you are feeling, Toby. But don't give up yet, she might be alive."

"Thanks, Hanna." She sat with me and, to my surprise, hugged me just like Emily had not so long ago. I hugged her back, feeling instantly better. Hanna and I had never been very close, but now I felt like we could be great friends in the future. Aria and Emily soon joined us on the ground and Emily layed her head on Paige's shoulder. I felt so happy that she had found someone who loves her and cares about her after Maya. Paige glanced at me and we smiled at each other. It was so good to have some friends after all this years being called a loser or a freak.

Caleb soon got here and he took my place hugging Hanna. We stayed there in silence while the firemen looked for Spencer inside the barn. After some time, the same one that had talked to us came towards us. He kneeled on the ground and we looked at him, waiting.

"There was no one in there. Maybe your friend already burned, but we're not sure. We found this inside the barn."

He handed Aria a necklake and I recognised it as the necklake I had given Spencer tonight.

"Is this your friends?"

"Yes." I answered and they looked at me, understanding and sorrow in their eyes. They all knew how much I loved Spencer and I had already lost her many times but, this time, I wouldn't get her back. If her necklake was on the fire, her body would be there too, now only ashes.

"I'm sorry." The firemamn said and he joined the others. I took the necklake from Aria and opened the heart. Our picture was still there, undamaged from the fire. It was the only memory I had of her and I would keep it forever. She was dead now and I had to start to accept that fact.

Even if I didn't have anyomore reasons to live, I knew that's not what she would want. So I stood up and walked to Jason's house. The girls asked me where I was going, but I ignored them. I got there and knocked on the door. I would get my revenge on the -A team for killing Spencer and there was no better person to help me than Jason.

**I know this chapter was very sad, but I promisse there'll be happy moments to come. Read and Review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I think that this chapter might break your hearts. I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!**

Jason's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching tv when there was a knock on the door. I wondered who would it be. Maybe it was Aria, since we were seing each other again. I still wanted to give her some space, because I knew she hadn't recovered from her break- up with Ezra.

I stood up and walked to the door. To my surprise, Toby was standing there. Why would he be here at that time? His red eyes and sad face told me there was something wrong.

"Hey, Toby. What's up?"

"Hey, Jason. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I entered the house and he followed me, closing the door behind him. We sat on the couch in front of each other and I waited for him to say something. He seemed to be debating about telling me something.

"Jason, we need to talk."

"Then talk."

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you? Wait! You didn't get Spencer pregnant, did you?" He looked shocked at my question.

"No! It's a lot worse than that."

"Then what is it?"

"I took her on a date tonight and we were having fun, until she got a text."

"Oh my god! Was it from -A?"

"No. It was from Melissa. It told her to go to her house. That's why I don't want you to be mad at me. I let her go alone, because she insisted it was important and she was sure Melissa only wanted her to know."

"You let her go alone? Are you stupid? She could be lying about the text, it could be from -A.

"I know. I hate myself for that. But the worse is after like 30 minutes Emily called me and told me her barn was on fire. That's when I knew it was just a trap. I got there quickly and we waited for the firemen to come. When they did, they said there was no one inside the barn, they only found this." He was crying now, and I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes too. He gave me a necklake with a heart in the middle. There was a picture of him and Spencer in the heart, smiling, happy. That must have been taken ages ago.

"I gave it to her tonight. If it was inside the barn, so was she."

"But if they didn't find a body, don't you think she could have scaped?"

"It would be impossible. The whole barn was on fire, there was no exit. And they didn't find her body because it is only ashes now. She's dead, Jason. She's dead and it's my fault. I should have come with her, I should have protected her. I am a horrible person."

I stayed there. Unmoving, cold, unbelieving. Spencer was dead. I would never hear her laugh again or make sarcastic comments about me and everyone else. I'd never see her grow up and go to the best college in Pensilvania, being the genious she was. Toby was not completely right, I should have been protecting her too. I looked at him. He was crying a lot, he looked devasted. I knew how he was feeling. He had lost the love of his life and I had lost my sister. Another sister. It hurt so much that I just wanted to rip my heart off my chest and throw it away.

Then something changed inside of me. Instead of feeling sadness or despair, I felt angry now. No, furious. I was furious at -A for doing this. I looked at Toby and saw he wasn't crying anymore. His face was no more devasted, but determinated

"We have to end this, Jason. We have to find out who is red coat and the other members of the -A team. For Spencer. She deserves that, even if she won't be here."

"Let's start tomorrow. We'll search for anything that can help us. And once we find out who is read coat, she will pay the price." He nodded and got up to leave. I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He was in no condition to drive tonight and I was too tired to take him home.

"Stay here. It will be better."

"Okay." I told him to stay there and grabbed a blanket upstairs. I gave it to him and he took off his shoes before laying on the couch. He looked so broken, I felt pity for him. But we would make up for it, the people who hurt Spencer would pay.

I took a last look at Toby before turning off the lights and going to my room. I layed on the bed and closed my eyes. My last thought before sleeping was: this was going to be a long night.

Veronica's POV

After meeting with Ashley, I was determined to protect Spencer from whoever was threatening her. Even though I hadn't given her much atention in the past because I thought she could handle herself, I wanted to make everything right between us. She was still my daughter and I loved her wholeheartedly. I was driving back home when my phone rang. I stopped in front of Emily's house and read the text.

_This is so lovely. Now momma Hastings wants to protect little poor Spencer. I'm sorry, but it's a little late to save this bitch. -A_

What the hell? Who was -A? Then it hit me. This person had said something about Spencer. Maybe they were the ones who were threatening her. What if they had hurt her? I had to go home now. As soon as I got there, I saw the awful scene. The barn was on fire. What if Spencer was in there? My mind was racing. I ran as fast as I could and only stopped when I was in front of Spencer's friends.

"Girls, what happened?" I asked worriedly. They were crying a lot, which only made me feel worse.

"Spen-Spencer is..." Hanna started to say, but she couldn't continue. She started crying harder and her boyfriend, Caleb, hugged her tighly. Althought she didn't finish her sentence, I understood what she was saying. I was right, Spencer was in there, but now she was only ashes now. I tried not to cry, but it was too hard. Now I understood what Jessica had gone through. I had lost my daughter and I hadn't the chance to say how much I loved her. I needed someone to comfort me, so I called the only one who could.

"Peter, you need to come home. I need you."

Peter's POV

I was working in my office when my phone rang. It was my beautiful, smart wife. I smiled and answered.

"Peter, you need to come home. I need you."

"Why? Is something wrong?" She looked like she was crying and I wondered why.

"It's Spencer. She is..." I didn't let her continue. I understood what she was gonna say, even if it sounded unreal to me.

"I'll be there soon." I hang up and called my secretary, warning her that I had an emergency. After that, I ran to my car and went home.

I got there after ten minutes, which was a record to me. I saw the barn on fire and the police cars near the house. I ran towards the figures that stood there and saw my wife. She saw me too and jumped in my arms. I hugged her tighly and she cried, which would be a surprise to me if it were any other circunstances. I didn't ask her or Spencer's friends to explain anything, I was smart and I understood what had happened once I put the pieces together. Spencer had died in the fire. I had lost my daughter. Although we didn't get along very well, I loved her. I knew she hated the fact that me and her mother left her alone many times, but we needed to work, so we could keep the house. We also thought that she didn't mind, since she never complained. Now I regretted this. I should have spent more time with her, like a real father would do. Now I had lost her and I would never get her back. So I did something I was not used to doing. I cried. I cried a lot, letting the tears speak my desesperated thoughts. Spencer's friends looked at us with simpathy. And that was the moment that everything changed.

**What did you think? Althought I hate Spencer's parents on the show, I wanted to show that they truly loved her and were devasted with her death. Don't think the story is over yet, there's A LOT to come. Up next: a conversation with the parents and a lot of team Joby (Jason&Toby). Read and Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewd, followed or favorited this story, it means a lot to me. Here is chaper 12. Enjoy**

Hanna's POV

I stopped hugging Caleb for a moment and looked at Mr. And Mrs. Hastings. They looked tired and sad, but just like Spencer, they had that bright of life in their eyes. I felt sorry for them, they had lost their daughter afterall. I had lost Spencer too, but it wasn't the same.

Although I was sad that she died, I had to be strong now. Spencer wouldn't want me to stay quiet and cry over her death , she'd want me to stay strong and act. My first action would be finding out who was -A and finishing all of this. Once I found out who was -A, they'd pay the price for killing Spencer. I looked at the others. They had that same determinated look on their faces. They looked back and it was like we were thinking the same thing. Our phones beeped and I looked at the message.

_2 down, 3 to go. You should watch yourselves, bitches. -A_

After we read that message I should have been afraid, but I only felt angry. I was furious at -A for killing my best friend. Well, -A was wrong now. Only one bitch was going down, and it was -A. I'd make sure of it. For Spencer.

It was getting late, so we said goodbye to Spencer's parents and went to my house. Caleb and Paige went home. We entered the house to find it quiet and dark. My mom probably was sleeping by now. I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was 2 in the morning. We were so tired that we just went upstairs to my room and fell on my bed, not even changing. We spoke nothing and, after less than ten minutes, we were all asleep.

The next day I woke up very late, the sun was shining outside. I was confused at first to find Aria and Emily in my bed but then the events of last night hit me with full force. I sighed. Of course, how could I ever forget? Spencer was dead. I still couldn't believe it, but it was true. I felt something shift behind me and Emily sat up.

"Good morning." She said with a tired voice.

"Morning, Em. How are you?"

"I think you already know the answer."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But, Em, you know that you can count on me, right? I know how you are feeling right now."

"Thanks, Han." She hugged me and I hugged back, tighly. Against my will, the tears started to fall and only stopped when Aria woke up, 15 minutes later. We decided to go make breakfast and went downstairs. To our surprise, their parents were there, as well as my mom and Spencer's parents. They were talking, but stopped when they saw us.

"Hi, girls. Good morning." Aria's mom said.

"Good morning." We muttered in reply.

"So... We think that we need to talk. come here" My mom said and we walked to the couch with our parents watching our every move. It was extremely awkard. We sat on the couch and waited for them to say something. After a few minutes, Mrs. Hastings started.

"We talked a lot about how different you have been acting lately and we found out that you are being stalked by someone who call themselves -A." We gasped, how could she know it was -A?

"How do you know about -A?" I asked, terrified.

"I got this message last night when I was getting home." She gave me her phone and we looked at the message.

_This is so lovely. Now momma Hastings wants to protect little poor Spencer. I'm sorry, but it's a little late to save this bitch. -A_

So now -A was stalking our parents too? Why?

"So -A is back." My mother stated and we nodded.

"And they killed Spencer." Mr. Hastings completed. His voice seemed weak, which was a surprise. I guess that even the fearless, strong Hastings were shaken up with Spencer's death.

"You need to tell us everything, so we can help you." My mom said.

"No. It's too dangerous and we don't need anyone else involved in this."

"Hanna, I know you don't want to lose your mother, but you need our help to find out who is this -A person. My daughter died because of them and I want to throw their ass at jail." Mrs. Hastings said and our parents gave her sympathetic and comforting looks. She had lost her daughter and, even though we never saw her showing much love or concern to Spencer, now we could see in her voice and in her eyes the pain she felt. I looked between Aria and Emily. They nodded, so I started telling our parents everything. We knew it was dangerous, but with them by our side, maybe we had bigger chances of finding out who was -A and ending this nightmare.

Toby's POV

I woke up to see I was in a strange place. I was on someone's couch, I don't know who. I looked around and tried to figure it out. Suddenly, I heard the door opening and Jason entered the living room.

"Good morning." He said nicely and he handed me a cup of coffee, which I gladely accepted.

"Morning, Jason. So, where exacly I am?

"You don't remember?" After he said that, I remembered everything, the date, emily's call, the fire, the fireman saying that Spencer was dead. The tears started falling again at the thought of never seing her again, holding her or kissing her. I have no idea how I'm going to survive this. Jason looked at me sympathetically and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I gave him a thankful look. It was good to have a friend on your side in this though times. I finished my coffee and we stayed in a comfortable silence until I suggested we started searching for answers.

We debated about where to start and I decided we should start by going to the firehouse, since it was the last place we saw Mona. I changed into some more comfortable clothes and we got into Jason's car. After 50 minutes, we finally got to the house. The police hadn't discovered about the fire yet, which was a surprise, but it meant we wouldn't have to worry about being there. The house was completely destroyed by the fire, but it may have some clue. We started walking towards the house when I saw three people in front of it, talking. I grabbed Jason's arm and pointed towards the people and we hid in the bushes. We couldn't hear their conversation, but I could see them clearly. I almost gasped when I saw it was that new detective, Officer Holbrook and he was talking with a girl wearing a red coat. No wonder I didn't trust him! He could even be a part of the -A team. They seemed to be discussing something and there was another person wearing a black hoddie. I thought that maybe it was Mona, but the person was to tall and muscular, it was probably a guy. I saw read coat give a piece of paper to the detective, which he read carefully then put it in his pocket. After that, he went away and red coat grabbed the black hoddie's arm and they went away too. We waited until they were completely gone before we got out of our hiding spot.

"What the hell was that?" Jason exclaimed, half- wishpering.

"I think it was a kind of secret evil meeting to plan to kill all of us." I replied, jokingly, but serious.

"Who was that guy talking to red coat?"

"It is a new detective, officer Hollbrook. He was sent to Rosewood after Wilden "disappeared". Bad thing he works for red coat."

"Now we have to find out who she is. If she has a detective by her side, this means we could get into trouble."

"Yeah. Why don't we look inside the house now?"

"Sure." We got into the house and looked around. There were no clues about red coat or Mona. I was giving up when Jason called me.

"Toby, you better come here."

"What?" I asked and followed him. It was the room Spencer was killed. He was looking at something with a disgusted expression and I soon understood why. Mona was half- sitting, half- lying on the undamaged wall with her eyes open with a terrified expression. She was pale and there was blood all over her shirt. She was definately dead.

"Why would red coat kill Mona?" Jason asked, confused.

"I have no idea. Come on, we better get out of here." We took a last look at Mona before leaving the house and entering Jason's car.

"Where do we go now?" Jason asked.

"Well, it's already 2 pm and I'm hungry, so why don't we go to the grill have some lunch?"

"Sure. I'm hungry too." We talked during the ride and listened to music. I tried to take my mind off Spencer, but it was impossible. Images of the happy moments we had crossed my mind.

We got to the grill and Jason parked his car in front of it. We sat at a table in the back and ordered our food. We had just started eating when the door to the grill opened and Officer Hollbrook entered with the other detective. They chose to sit on a table near us. Great, just great!

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Officer Tanner, I think, asked.

"About Wilden."

"What about him?"

"I think it's very strange that no one has seen her for the past few days."

"What exacly are you saying?"

"Do you remember this four girls we discussed? Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily?"

"Yes. What about them?"

"I read a lot about them and it seems like Detective Wilden hated them. They were arrested many times, but they always found a way to free themselves. I think maybe they wanted to get rid of detective Wilden."

"So you think they are the reason no one has seen him?"

"It's possible. Why don't we question them today?"

"That's a good idea. I'll call their parents later. Now I have a meeting and I don't want to be late. Goodbye, Officer Hollbrook."

"Goodbye, Linda."

Me and Jason looked at each other. This wasn't good. Now officer creepy wanted to put the girls on jail. And -A has a tape of them next to Wilden's car where his body was.

"We have to warn the girls." I said and Jason nodded. He picked his phone and called Aria. He started explaining everything to her.

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Do I deserve any reviews? Next chapter will have some more drama with the girls and the police. I have already planned the rest of this story and I think there will be more 5 or six chapters. Maybe more, if I have more ideas. As always, read and review, please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Aria's POV

We told our parents everything about -A. I still felt like it was a bad idea, but we had no choice. After we finished, they promissed they'd help us find out who was red coat and Spencer's parents promissed they's throw her in jail. It was already 1 pm, so we decided to have lunch at Hanna's. We stayed in the living room, talking about random, happy things while our mothers prepared our lunch.

Hanna was telling a joke when my phone rang. Everyone looked at me while I grabbed it. I sighed in relief when I saw who it was.

"Is it -A?" Hanna asked.

"No. It's just Jason." I smiled.

"Ah, Jason. So you are dating now?"

"Kind of." I started blushing and Hanna started talking about me and Jason, but I told her to shut up so I could answer the phone call.

"Hey, Jason."

"Hey, Aria. Where are you?" He sounded urgent.

"At Hanna's. Why?"

"Toby and I found out something. There's a new detective in town, named Hollbrook."

"Yeah, I remember him, he was here last night."

"You can't trust him. He is working for read coat. He was talking to the other detective and he convinced them that you, Emily and Hanna have something to do with Wilden being gone."

"Oh, shit. They have a video of us next to Wilden's car where his body is. If -A send this to the police, we're screwed."

"-A doesn't need to send this, I bet Officer Hollbrook will give this. You have to think of something. They are calling your parents today. I'm going there to help you."

"Okay. Thanks, Jason." We hang up and I noticed everyone was still looking at me.

"Finally!" Hanna exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"-A has a cop on their sids. You remember the officer that showed up at Spencer's house yesterday?"

"Yeah, he was creepy."

"He convinced the police that we have something to do with Wilden being gone and now they want to interrogate us."

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen." Spencer's mom said and gave us an assuring smile. At this time lunch was ready, so we went to the kitchen.

Jason and Toby came 30 minutes later and we told them about our parents while they told us about their investigation and Mona's death. We kept wondering about why red coat would kill Mona, but no real answers came. I was starting to get frustaded with this whole not-knowing thing.

We stayed at Hanna's until night and fortunately the police didn't call. I went home at the same time Emily and her parents went. I was still shaken up by the last few days, but I was even more determinated to finish this torture. At least now we had a start, we just needed to investigate more. I couldn't sleep very well and when I finally did, the nightmares came.

_I was walking in a beautiful place, the sun was shining and I was surrounded by a field of sunflowers. Everything was so beautiful, I felt like I was in heaven . I didn't even see the figure standing in front of me until she spoke._

_"You seem to like here." I looked at her, my eyes wide._

_"Spencer? What are you doing here?"_

_"I should be asking you that. This is heaven, only dead people come here."_

_"So you're really dead?" She didn't answer but she walked towards __me and took my hands. Her hands were as cold as ice._

_" You need to keep fighting. You'll find out who is -A and you'll live your life happily, just like I always wanted you to. Stay strong, Aria." I noticed she was now crying and I started crying too. Suddenly, she disappeared. It was just like she was never here. I looked around and realized now I was at Spencer's house. It was pretty dark and there was no one in sight. _

_"Hello?" I asked. No answer. Suddenly, I heard a scream, I recognised it. It was Ali._

_"Ali? Where are you?" I started screaming and looking after her. She was no where in sight. I stopped right in front of Spencer's barn and when I looked at the window I saw the flames consuming the barn. Three figures lay there, pale face, eyes closed, dead. Spencer, Ali and Mona. I screamed for them, but a figure grabbed me from behind. I was now looking at Red coat. She had an Ali mask on, so I couldn't see who it was. She grabbed my neck and started suffocating me. I could feel everything dissipating while I was dying. _

_"Aria! No! Don't hurt her! Stay strong, Aria!" Spencer screamed and I saw her again before she turned into a pile of bones. _

"Aria! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see my mother sitting in my bed, my father and Mike standing on the door.

"Spencer! Where is she? They killed her." I started sobbing uncontrolably and my mom hugged me tighly.

"It's okay, honey. Shhh. It was just a nightmare. You are okay now." I took a deep breath and I felt much better.

"Thanks, mom. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay honey, I understand. You just lost your best friend." I flinched at her last words. She gave me a sad smile and everyone left my room after I assured them I was much better now. I closed my eyes again and this time I didn't have dreams or nightmares.

The next morning I woke up early, as usual and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. My parents were already awake and they were laughing at something but stopped when they saw me. It was so weird seing them together, but I knew they were doing it for me.

"Morning, honey."

"Morning, mom." I sat at the table and poured orange juice into my cup. I took a sip of it and ate a bread with peanut butter. The tv was turned on in the living room and I could see Spencer's barn on the screen. I finished my breakfast and sat on the couch to see what they were saying.

"And after the firemen came, they found out that Spencer Jill Hastings, friend of Alison DiLaurentis, was inside the barn. They didn't find a body, but since her blood was present in the barn and a necklake that her boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh, has given her, we believe that she died on the fire. There are still no suspects that may have caused the fire, but the police is searching."

"I'm sorry." I didn't realize Mike had sat with me and he was also looking at the screen.

"Thank you. I should go now or I'm gonna be late."

"Wait, Aria."

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. I wasn't here when you lost Ali, but I'm here now if you ever need a shoulder to lean on."

"Thanks, Mike, it means a lot to me." We hugged and I felt happier than I had felt in the last week. I left for school a few minutes later with a smile on my face. That smile didn't last long, though.

I parked my car where I always parked it. When I entered the hall, it was like I was an interesting show or something. Everyone looked at me while I walked to my locker. Some with a sorrow look and some with that accusing look I knew so well. What the hell was going on? I grabbed my books and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Noel Kahn looking at me.

"Hey, Aria."

"What do you want, Noel?" I know I wasn't exacly nice but I was having a though week.

"I just wanted to apologise about Spencer. I know it must be really hard for you, losing another best friend."

"Thank you." He smiled and went to class, leaving me with a surprised look. Wow. Hanna and Emily joined me a few minutes later and we walked to class.

The rest of the morning was spent with everyone staring at us. The whole town knew that Spencer had died on a fire and they pitied us, since we were her best friends. Even the teatchers were nice to us and apologised. I was glad on the final bell rang. I met Hanna and Emily outside and we were surprised to see Toby there standing next to Jason.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" Emily asked while I hugged Jason.

"We wanted you to come with us. Today is day two of investigation."

"Of course we want to go." Emily said and me and Hanna nodded. We got into Jason's car with Jason and Toby in the front and us in the back.

"So... Where exacly are we going?" I asked them and Toby answered.

"Well, we tracked down Mona's lair and, with a bit of luck and some help from Caleb, we found it. We thought that since Mona is dead, she wouldn't mind if we took a look."

"Where is the lair?"

"It's in a hotel near Philly."

Two hours later we got to a place in the middle of the woods. It was really creepy. We parked the car and went to the reception. Toby asked for a key and the woman in the reception gave it to him. We followed him to room number 1 and he opened the door. It was exacly like Spencer had described it. There were pictures of us, Ali, our boyfriends/girlfriends and even our parents. There was a computer on the desk and Jason opened it.

"Guys, I think the answers that we need are here." We went to the desk and he started looking through the files. There was one named missions, which we decided to look. There were various missions that someone ( probably red coat) had instructed Mona into completing. One mission in particular called our attention: You need to kill Spencer, no matter what it takes. So that's why Mona shot Spencer. It made me hate her less knowing that she didn't kill Spencer because she wanted to.

The others files didn't interest us and we spent the rest of the afternoon looking for clues and discussing about red coat. We made a list with our big suspects. We didn't have many, since the biggest suspect was dead. Hanna tried to convince us that Ali was alive and she was red coat, but we knew it was impossible. We were debating about it when our phones beeped.

_You want to find out who I am? Don't worry, you will. When I decide to finish you, you'll have all the answers you're looking for. Right now, I'll let you -A free. Enjoy it while you can. -A_

"Did -A just say they're gonna stop torturing us?" Hanna asked confused.

"Maybe. But we can never know with -A." Emily said.

We stayed there, contemplating what -A had said. What reason would they have to stop torturing us? Then I understood. They wanted to let us think we were free, so they could hit us with full force. They also wanted us to suffer with Spencer's dead. God, could there be anyone more cruel?

We left the lair, since we had nothing else to do there. Jason dropped us at Emily's, since we were having a pijama party. Actually it was a goodbye party, to Spencer. We decided to give it to her before she became only a memory. We went to Emily's bedroom and picked old videos we had made. We watched all of them and cried, because of Ali, because of Spencer, because of -A. We fell asleep a few minutes after the last video, with only one thought on our minds: We would finish all of this and we were gonna make -A pay for killing Spencer.

**So, what did you think? I know this chapter was not my best, but Review, please. You are gonna get all of the answers soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is very short, but it has some answers you asked me in other chapters. Enjoy!**

Toby's POV

Three weeks passed and I had hope. I hoped that it was all a nightmare and one day I would wake up and everything would be okay. I hoped that Spencer was alive and she would come back, a smile on her face and her beautiful brown eyes shining. But, as she used to say, hope breeds eternal misery. I never understood that phrase, but now I do. I was hoping for the impossible and it was destroying me inside. I barely ate, I didn't talk much and I didn't leave the loft. The girls came to visit me as well as Jason and Caleb. They understood what I was going through, mainly Emily, but they still had fight inside of them, while I had lost everything. I thought about killing myself so many times, I even tried once but Emily stopped me and they decided that I couldn't be all alone, so Jason came to live with me.

We hadn't heard from -A in this three weeks, since the day the girls were interrogated and scaped thanks to Veronica Hastings, but they were still investigating. They hadn't found anything new, but they were close. Surprisinly enough, Melissa Hastings was helping us too. She didn't get along with Spencer, for what I've seen and now it seemed like she wanted to do everything in her power so Spencer could rest in peace. She already knew about -A (I don't know how, she never told us) and she was helping everyone take -A down. Thanks to her, we were getting close to finding out who was red coat.

Spencer's parents were as devasted as I was,but they were strong and were searching for -A just as much as the girls. After it was absolutely comfirmed that Spencer was dead, they started thinking about her funeral, but never did one. They didn't hate me anymore and they also visited me.

Today I was sitting on the kitchen waiting for Jason to come back with our breakfast. The days were always the same, eat breakfast, stay home doing nothing, talking to visitors, having lunch, talking more, having dinner, taking a shower, going to bed, having nightmares, waking up and doing it all again. It was a boring cycle, it was the life I had now. I didn't want to do anything, my boss had given me a break, but I didn't even enjoy my job anymore. Without Spencer, the world was grey, there was no happiness for me or good things in life. Jason finally came in with two bagels and a coffee in hand.

"Hey, sorry for the wait. The brew is crowded today."

"It's okay, Jase." I grabbed the coffee and took a sip, it was just like Spencer's coffee. I drank it everyday, cause it remembered me of her. Jason sat on the chair across from me and ate his bagel in silence.

"I jusk spoke with Spencer's parents."

"What did they say?"

"They are making her funeral next week. They already invited almost the whole town." My heart sunk at his words. They were having her funeral. I couldn't go there, it would be like a comfirmation that she was really dead.

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. And she may be alive."

"Toby, it has been three weeks. Three weeks and no sign of her. I hoped she was alive too, but we need to stop hoping. It is destroying you. You need to move on with your life."

"I can't, Jason. She is my life. You don't understand how much I love her."

"I understand you. Okay, let's make a deal: you go to her funeral, cause everyone is counting on you going and, after that, I let you do whatever you want." I thought about it. Maybe I should go. And I could do whatever I wanted, even finishing my miserable life.

"Okay, I'll go."

Spencer's POV

I opened my eyes to see I wasn't at home or at Toby's loft. I was in a white bed, with various machines around me. I tried to sit up, but my body screamed in protest. My lungs were burning and I suddenly couldn't breath. Where the hell I was? The last thing I remembered was being in my barn and... Oh, shit! There was a fire. But how did I get out of the fire? Someone saved me? I had to get back there and tell everyone I was okay. Toby probably thought that I had died on the fire.

With difficulty, I managed to get up and stand. My body still screamed in protest, I had to use the wall as support to stand up. After many failed tries, I managed to get to the door of the room and I was gonna open it when someone else did. I looked at the person with wide eyes and she smiled at me before carefully leading me to the bed. l sat down and she sat on a chair by my side. I was trying to figure out what she was doing here when she spoke.

**So, what did you think? Were you surprised that Spencer was still alive? Who do you think saved her? Tell me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. Six reviews in one chapter! I wasn't excpecting that , thank you so much! Here is chapter 15. Enjoy!**

"It's good to see that you are awake, I was worried that you were never going to wake up."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"I was the one who saved you from the fire."

My eyes widened even more. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You saved me? Why? During my whole life all you did was compete with me and make sure I lost. Why did you sudden decide to help me?"

"I know what I did and I'm not proud of that. But I never tried to hurt you, Spence. I've been protecting you since Ali was found."

"Protecting me from what?" I asked. Did she know about -A afterall?

"From -A. I know the've been torturing you and your friends for almost two years. I found out about them and tried my best to stop them, but I couldn't. Surprisingly, Jenna Marshall knew about -A too, she was getting messages, and she helped me figure out who it is." She stopped talking and looked at me while I diggested everything she had said. Melissa knew about -A and she was protecting me. But why Jenna, of all people, was helping us?

"Did you?"

"Well, we found out -A was a team and Mona was a part of it, but that's all. We also found out about red coat, but we don't know who she is. Please, forgive me for not telling you sooner, but it wasn't safe." Her eyes were full of guilt and saddess. I knew it was a dangerous move, but after so much time shutting her out, I figured it would be better to give her a chance.

"I forgive you." Her face softened and she looked relieved. "Just don't do it again. Tell me the next time."

"Okay. I promisse." She hugged me carefully, trying to avoid my injuries, but it didn't help cause sitting up already caused me a lot of pain.

"Ops, sorry." She said when I cried out in pain. She let go off me and I lay my head on the pillow. Once I could normally breathe I looked at her concerned face.

"I'm okay. It just hurts like hell."

"No wonder you slep for almost three weeks." My eyes widened again and I let out a surprised gasp.

"THREE WEEKS? I've been here for three whole weeks? OH, SHIT! Do my friends know I'm here? Oh my god! They think I'm dead, don't they? I have to tell them I'm okay! I have to get out of here!" I started screaming like crazy and Melissa tried to calm me down.

"Shhhh.. It's okay, Spence. Just calm down. Here, lay back." She pushed me back on the pillows and held me while I tried to make my breathing go normal again. Once I was completely calmed down, she let me go.

"Okay, I'm calm now. Just tell me what happened."

"Once I found out there was someone torturing you, I freaked out. I wanted to protect you, so I started following you. On the day of the fire, I was with Shana, because she knew where Jenna was. I decided to go home earlier and when I got there, I saw the fire. I knew you were there and I'll never forgive myself for not being there sooner. Anyways, I entered the barn and saw you, unconscious and bleeding. I took you here cause I knew it wouldn't be safe in Rosewood. I wanted to tell your friends that you were alive, but the doctors had put you in a coma and they said you probably wouldn't survive, so I decided not to tell them. I didn't want to give them hope and then deatroy their hope. They are very sad now, but once they see you are alive and breathing, I'm sure they'll be okay."

"Wow. That's too much to take in. So why don't we go to Rosewood now and tell my friends that I'm still alive?"

"Are you crazy? You can't go back to Rosewood, it isn't safe. Red coat is still there and she thinks you're dead. If she finds out that you're alive... I don't even want to imagine what would happen."

"If she is still out there, that means my friends are in danger. I can't let them get hurt. Please, Melissa, take me there."

"Okay. Let's make a deal. Your funeral is in one week. If you are perfectly fine until there, walking and breathing normally, you can come with me and we can tell everyone that you're still alive. If you are not okay, you're gonna stay here and we can tell them later."

"Okay. We have a deal. But I'm sure I'll be okay in a week."

"Well, let's see. Now, you better rest. Bye, Spence."

"Bye, Mel."

After that, I worked hard everyday to get better. I trained walking and, after many failed tries, succeed. The doctors told me I'd have difficulty to breath for a while and that tension could make it worse, so I also trained breathing with Melissa and doctor Holmes. Melissa and I were getting along, which was a miracle, but I loved it. I loved that I had someone I could count with and who made me company. I missed my friends like crazy and I planned on scaping and going to meet them, but I knew it was a bad idea. Melissa brought news from Rosewood and, unfortunately, they were all bad. Everyone was convinced that I was dead and Toby, my Toby, was so devasted that he tried to kill himself and they had to sent Jason to live with him. I couldn't wait to see him and hold him, kiss him. He was maybe the one I missed the most.

Today I woke up happy and hopeful. I got up without anyone's help and went to my calendar on the wall. I picked my red pen and marked a X on today. The seventh day, the last day, the day of my funeral. I was so happy that I didn't complain when Melissa gave me my pills, which I hated because they tasted horrible. She noticed my excitement and smiled.

"I see someone is in a good mood today."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my friends!"

"First, we're gonna have some tests. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I took the tests, which were walking, running and breathing. After I finished, Melissa gave me a proud look and said that I had passed all of them. I was even happier now. I was going back to Rosewood! I got changed into normal clothes, glad to get rid of my horrible hospital gown, and followed Melissa to her car. She explained her plan while she drove. She was going to go to the church and call everyone's attention. She was gonna tell them that I was alive and then she would get me and we were going to explain everything. After that, we would call Jenna and she'd help us set -A up and find out who is red coat. I listened carefully and often gave my opinion. After two hours, we got to Rosewood and parked in front of the church. Melissa opened her car door and got out.

"Remember to stay here. Now, may the show begin." She left and I was all alone. Everyone was already in the church, so there was no chance of anyone seing me. Almost anyone. I was sitting on the car when my phone rang. I wondered who would it be, since no one besides Melissa knew that I was alive. Of course, I had forgotren about my "old friend".

_You should really be more careful, Spence. You may have survived, but you are not immortal. It's time we end this, meet me at the loudge in an hour or your friends and your precious boyfriend get hurt. I'm not kidding. -A_

Of course -A had to ruin everything. But not this time. I was going to meet -A, but not without precaution. I did the smartest thing I could do. I called the police and asked them to meet me at the lodge. They asked why and I said that Alison's killer and Spencer's killer was going to be there. They said they were going and hang up. After making the call, I put the key on the ignition and started to drive.

**What did you think? Were you surprised that Melissa saved Spencer? Who do you think is red coat? Leave your teories, cause there are only a few more chapters before you finally find out who she is. I'll post the next chapter when I get 5 reviews to this chapter. And thanks to everyone who reviwed, followed and favorited this story, it means a lot to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16. Enjoy!**

Toby's POV

The week seemed to last like a lifetime, not that I was anxious to see it's end. After I agreed to go on Spencer's funeral, I was even worse than before. I stopped eating, I stopped talking, I stopped doing anything. Jason was really worried about me, he tried to get me to eat something, anything, but I wasn't hungry. All I felt was a hole in my stomach, but it was better than the hole in my heart.

The girls and Caleb visited me everyday, but I didn't talk to them, I didn't even look at them. All I did was stay in bed staring at the necklake I had given Spencer. Our picture showed two people happily and in love, it seemed like another planet to me. Now she was dead and I was suffering because of it. All I wanted to do was kill the bastard who did that to her, but I didn't know who it was.

I had already planned everything for after the funeral, if I survived it. I had packed a bag with a few clothes, money and some of Spencer things, so I'd have at least a piece of her with me. I hid the bag under the bed, so Jason wouldn't find out about my plan. I had considered killing myself after the funeral, but since I had lost my mom that way, I didn't want my friends to suffer like I did. So I decided to leave Rosewood and never come back. I'd find another job and an apartment to live in, maybe even a new love interest. I doubted the last time, since Spencer would always be in my heart.

Today I woke up early, as usual. I didn't actually sleep much and when I did, I had nightmares about the fire and about the funeral. I pulled out the covers and opened the window to let the fresh air in. The second most beautiful thing I had ever seen was there, outside my window. The first, of course, was Spencer. She had a beauty that couldn't be compared. I had seen many pretty girls in my life, but none was as beautiful as her. The second most beautiful thing was the sunrise. I had gotten used to waking up early, so I watched it almost everyday.

I heard steps and Jason came into the room. He wore a sad smile and I suddenly remembered what day was today. The last day of the week, the day of the funeral. I took in a deep breath and accepted the coffee Jason was holding. We both sat in my unmade bed and stayed there in a comfortable silence while I drank the coffee.

"So, we have to be there at 10, so you have a lot of time to shower and get ready. Spencer's parents gave you a suit that they want you to use today, it's in the bathroom. I'll take you to the funeral." I nodded quitly, my expression sad.

"Look, Tobes, I know that you are not good, but can you at least try to talk to people, just today? Do it for Spencer." I flinched after hearing her name.

"Okay." I sighed. I got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"They asked you wanna make a speech, you know, in Spencer's honor. Her parents are doing one and so am I."

"I don't think I can." I said with a hard voice, the tears were already threatening to fall. Jason just nodded, understanding and I left for the shower.

I couldn't stop thinking about Spencer and how much I missed her. God, it had been a month. A month and no sign of her. She really was dead. I let the tears fall along with the water from the shower.

After I was done showering, I changed into the suit Spencer's parents had given me and walked to the licving room. Jason was already there wearing a navy blue suit. He got up as soon as he saw me.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"No, but let's go." We walked down the stairs and greeted Emily and Aria, who were drinking coffee. We sat on their table and waited until they finished before getying into Jason's car. And the drive to hell started. What I didn't know was that I'd be faced with two surprises today, and they were going to change everything.

Spencer's POV

I got to the lodge an hour later. There wasn't a car in sight, so I wondered if -A was already there. I got out of Melissa's car and walked to the house. The burned house looked like a scenario you'd see in scary movies and it sent shivers down my spine. I opened the door slowly and it made that noise like in scary movies. I was literally freaking out now, but I wouldn't let -A see it.

I walked inside the house quietly, but I didn't see or hear any signs that there was someone else there. I went upstair and found absolutely nothing, no one. I was starting to think that maybe it was just -A playing me, when suddenly the floor cracked. I felt someone's eyes on me and I turned around. She was standing in front of me, wearing a red coat. Even with the blond wig, I recognised her easily. I couldn't believe she was -A. I mean, we thought that she was -A before, but I thought she was helping me. She gave me a devious smile and I looked as she took something out of her pocket. A knife. The knife shone in the barely lit room and I felt like I was in a horror movie. But I wasn't. This was real life and the knight in shining armor wouldn't come for my rescue. No one would hear me scream while she killed me. I now realized how stupid I was for coming alone. I could only hope that the police would come soon.

"Spencer, Spencer. You are a very smart girl." She started saying with a calm, scary voice while I eyed the knife. "You have too much luck, it's so hard to kill you. You may have survived before, but now, I won't leave this room until I see the life leave your eyes. Poor Toby, I'm sure he will really kill himself this time." She smiled again and took a step forward. And that's when all hell broke loose.

**What** **did you think? I know it was short, but I figured it would be better if I made it like this. So, this is your last oppurtunity to tell me who do you think red coat is! I left some hints in this chapter. Can we try to get to 8 reviews this chapter? **


	17. THE TRUTH

**THE TRUTH **

**Here is the chapter that you have been waiting for. You'll finally find out who is red coat and –A. Enjoy! **

I looked at her while she stepped forward and I step back. She got rid of the wig and the sunglasses and I could see her face clearly. Her murderous eyes were burning like fire and they were no longer green, but grey and cold. I couldn't believe Jenna was red coat. Melissa had told me that she was helping us, but it must had been just a plan, to get closer to Melissa and lie to her, so she couldn't protect me. My back hit the wall with force and it hurt a lot. I looked back at Jenna. She was smiling at me, a cold, evil smile because she knew I didn't have anywhere to go.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I jumped on her and we both fell on the cold ground. She let go of the knife and it flew to the other side of the room. Her eyes burned me like fire while she bush me off her and started walking towards the knife. I stayed on the ground, paralyzed before getting up slowly and, to my and her surprise, running towards the knife as well. She was so surprised that I easily pushed her and she fell again and I got to the knife first. I didn't want to have it so I could kill her, but I didn't really have a choice. One of us would be dying tonight and I'd rather it be her, I was tired of dying (almost). I grabbed the knife firmly while she got up slowly and eyed it.

" You are not going to do this. You are too coward to do it. I know you, Spencer, much better than you think." Even thought her words were cold and sarcastic, I could hear the tremor in her voice. Great, it was her turn to be afraid.

"Shut up! After everything you've done, talking won't save you. But first, I want some answers." She sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why? Why did you spent two years torturing me and my friends? Was it because we blinded you? You know it wasn't our fault, Alison did it. Jenna, I have nightmares every night about that fire and if I could change that day and stop Alison, I would."

"But you can't. And that's not the only reason."

"Then what's the other reason? Answer me or I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me? You are not strong enough to do that. You never killed a person, Spencer, you don't know how it is. Knowing you, I'm sure you'll end up killing yourself because of the guilt you'll feel for taking a life. I'm gonna give you the answers, because you won't be here to tell anyone and ruin my plan. Like they say, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." At her words, my hands shake, from fear and anger, but I didn't let go of the knife. I grabbed it tighly and continued to point it at Jenna. She was right, even if I didn't want her to be. I had never taken a life. But I was brave enough to do it if it meant I could save my life and my friends' lives.

"Tell me what the other reason is." I said and my voice sounded surprisingly strong and maybe even scary.

"Well, I guess that you remembered that day when you were eleven and someone tried to kill Alison and you saved her." Of course I remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_It was a thursday night and I was walking to my house quietly. The day hadn't exactly gone well, I had gotten a B+ in my english essay and my team of hockey had lost the most important game of the season, from 3X2_**_(I never played hockey, so I don't know how is the counting of_****_points)_**_.My parents were going to kill me, or start that speech of how perfect Melissa was and how I should follow her steps. I was really getting tired of that._

_As I neared the house, I could hear yelling. My parents had been fighting a lot lately and it seemed like they wanted to get divorced. They were always fighting about him, whoever it was. I stopped in front of the house and sat on the stairs. There was no way I'd be going in there now._

_"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I'm your WIFE, I have the right to know!"_

_"I was scared of what your reaction would be. Please, forgive me."_

_"Forgive you? I can't think about that now. You betrayed me, Peter. You bastard destroyed our family!" Now I could hear glass breaking. They were already in the part of destroying the house. A scream called my attention and I looked around trying to figure out where it had come from. When I realized it had come from the DiLaurentis house, I got up and walked towards the house. I had never heard screaming coming from there before._

_When I got there, I debated whether I should open the door or knock, but I heard another scream, so I opened the door quietly and walked inside the house. I could recognize the voices now. At least one, Alison's. The other I didn't know, only that it belonged to a girl. Maybe it was one of her cousins?_

_"You always have everything to you. I'm tired of being second best, I'm tired of having nothing and no one. It's my turned to be loved." The misterious girl was saying._

_"Jen, please, you don't have to do that." It was Alison's voice._

_"You can't tell me what to do. You spent our whole lives torturing me because of my mom. You don't deserve to live, Alison." At these words, I realized what this Jen person was going to do, so I ran to the kitchen and watched the horrible scene. Alison had a scared look in her face and Jen was holding a knife, probably taken from one of the kitchen drawer. She looked at me with murderous eyes, as if asking what the hell I was doing here. I didn't even know what I was doing there, all I knew was that I had to save Alison. I never liked her too, she always called me a geek and laughed at me, but here was no way I was going to let someone murder her while I watched. So I did the one thing that started all of this: I stepped between Alison and Jen and pushed Jen back. Ali quickly reacted and ran out of the room. I could hear her talking to her parents about Jen. _

_"No! She's going to tell them I tried to kill her and they'll hate me forever, more than they already do. Let me go!" Jen screamed while I tried to hold her back from going after Ali. I didn't know who she was or what she was doing in Alison's house, but I didn't think it was important at the moment. I noticed she had green eyes, but now they were grey, lifeless. She looked like a crazy person, and she really was, a crazy psycho. _

_Alison came back with her parents and they watched with horror as Jen tried to fight me with a knife in her hands. _

_"What the hell is going on here?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked. Jen stopped trying to fight me and looked at her parents, who were looking at her with disappointment clear on their faces._

_"She started it" Jen said and pointed to Ali._

_"Do you really think that we're gonna believe that? You tried to kill my daughter. You are going to pay for this. Honey, let's call the police." Mrs. DiLaurentis replied and she looked at her husband, who has suddenly turned pale._

_"You call the police. I'll watch the girls." Alison's father said and his wife left the room._

_"You should go now, Spencer." He said and I nodded and started walking out of the kitchen._

_"And Spencer."_

_"Yes, Mr. DiLaurentis?"_

_"Please, never tell anyone what you saw in here. I beg you to keep this a secret."_

_"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone."_

_"Thank you."_

_Minutes later, I got to my house and my parents were still fighting, so I just went t my room and lay in my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that night. Years later, when Ali and I became friends, Ali told me everything. She told me how her father had an affair with another woman when her mother was five months pregnant with her. She told me how the other woman got pregnant and Jen was born, she never told me what Jen's real name was. It happens that after Jen was born, Ali's father decided to let her live with her mother, but the woman was a psycho and one night she tried to kill Jen. He found out about that and called the police. Jen's mom was sent to a mental hospital and Jen came to live with Ali and her mother. Ali's father had to reveal his secret and her mother only forgave him because she had made the same mistake (with Jason). While Jen lived with Ali, she was homeschooled because her parents didn't want anyone finding out about her and she hated it. She got angrier and angrier, and she often hurt Alison, but that night she was too furious and she wanted Ali dead. Ali told me that after I left, Jen was sent to Radley and she stayed there for years, until she got out and her parents sent her somewhere else, not wanting to have a killer living in their house. I never told anyone about this, because I promised to Ali and her parents I wouldn't, but it never left my mind. When they questioned me about Ali's murderer, I wondered if Jen was the one who killed her. I never heard of Jen again, until now._

_End of Flashback_

I looked at Jenna, shocked. Everything made sense now, but it was impossible.

"You are Jen? You are Alison's step-sister?"

"I knew you'd remember that day. It's hard to forget about the day someone tried to kill your best friend." She took a step towards me and that evil smile came back to her face.

"So you are Ali's killer."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not."

"Then who is, Jenna? Tell me?"

"I've talked too much. Now, it's time for the show." She jumped on me suddenly, taking me by surprise. I fell on the ground and I felt my head crack against the ground. Pain crossed my back and my head and I felt blood falling. Jenna sat on my chest, making it really hard to breathe. She held the knife above my chest and I tried to move, failing because of the pain and the pression from her body. I somehow managed to speak.

"Please, Jenna. You said you'd give me all the answers. Just tell me who killed Ali if you didn't." She looked at me and thought for a while, before coming to a decision.

"Okay. I'll give you your answers. But you have to stay quiet." I nodded and she started saying.

"When I was in Radley, I met a charming, british guy that you already know." My eyes widened, but I didn't say anything. Wren. Jenna actually knew him?"He was older. A lot older. But he liked me and I liked him. He was my doctor at Radley and, after two years building our relationship, we started secretly dating, at Radley of course. My parents found out and they took me away from Radley and Wren. Since I was much better, they sent me to live with my aunt, who soon married Toby's dad. She pretended to be my mom and we never told anyone about what had happened. Even though I loved Wren and promised that I'd wait for him, I needed someone, so I picked Toby. The lonely guy who had no one, the perfect choice.

Three weeks later, Wren came to my house and we started seeing each other again. When he found out that I was sent to Radley because of Alison, he wanted to get revenge, so we decided to start the A-team. We sent her messages for a few months before she found out that we were –A and we had to kill her. I let Wren do the work while I visited you four at the barn. After only one look at you I knew you were the bitch who saved Ali and got me sent to Radley. I decided that I would make a team of people who hated you and your friends and I would make your lives miserable. I wanted to get revenge only at you, but I realized that if I ruined your friend's life, you would feel much worse. After Ali was killed and Wren hid her body, we started searching for the right people to compose the –A team. Mona and Lucas came first and Wilden came after you two were found with the shovel. Ezra also came to the –A team after Aria first broke up with him. We tortured you and, after a few months, I was afraid that you'd figure out that I was –A, so I sent Mona to kill you. She failed and I let her stay alive only because she promised she'd try again and actually do it. And she tried the night I set this place in fire, but she failed again, so I killed her.

Now, I've said everything you wanted. Goodbye, Spencer" She sat on my chest again and I could barely breath now, taking one breath took me a lot of energy. I closed my eyes, prepared to die, but instead of feeling the knife cutting my body, I felt Jenna's heavy body getting off me. I opened my eyes to see two officer holding Jenna while she tried to get free and a doctor kneeled down next to me. He helped me sit down, but the pain was too much, so I had to lay back. My back was killing me and I was feeling light-headed because of the gash in the back of my head.

"Hey, she is injured. I'll take her to the hospital and you take care of this one." The doctor said and strong arms lifted me up and carried me to an ambulance, I think. I was so tired that I didn't even think of what would happen when Melissa realized I wasn't waiting on the car. I just gave in to sleep while the pain dissipated.

**So, this is the chapter of the truth. Don't think the story is over yet, there are a few more chapters until the end. Congratulations to ****Emilyjayden101**** for figuring out who red coat was. For the rest of you, were you surprised? Did you like this chapter? Read and REVIEW, please. The next chapter comes when I get 6 reviews or more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chaptrer and the others.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18. Enjoy!**

Melissa's POV

I was really afraid of leaving Spencer all alone in the car, considering what had happened to her, but I figured it would be better to tell them that she was still alive and then show her. She gave me a nod when she saw that I was indecisive and I left the car after telling her to stay there and call me if anything happened. I was still worried after I left the car and I kept sending glances towards it, but Spencer seemed to be okay, so I kept walking. I was revising my speech for when I got to the church. It would be really hard to convince them that Spencer was still alive without bringing her there, but I hoped that at least Toby or my parents believed me.

I breathed in and out to calm my anxious self and kept walking to the church. I got the feeling that someone was following me, but when I looked back there was no one in sight, so I just let it go. I was almost getting to the church when I felt a hand cover my mouth. I tried to scream, but I felt a needle on my shoulder and I felt myself getting weaker and tired. I turned around to see who was my captor and my widened when I saw who it was. My eyes widened when I saw who it was, I would never think that this person would want to hurt me. I guess I was wrong. Red coat could really turn everyone against you. I tried to move, but I was paralyzed, unmoving under the strong arms that held me. If they weren't holding me, I'm sure that I would fall to the ground. I heard that laugh, that once adorable laugh, now a ghost of what it used to be. I felt the coldness of the needle leave my shoulder and the world around me started to get blurry. Strong arms lifted me up and carried me to a white van before the world around me completely disappeared. My last thought before falling unconscious was if Spencer was okay or if they had gotten her too. If anything happened to her it would be my fault, I was supposed to be the one protecting her. I just hoped she was okay, even though I was sure that she wasn't by now.

Toby's POV

We stayed in that dawn car for what seemed like years, but were actually only 30 minutes. I was feeling very conflicted. For one side, I didn't want to get out of this car to watch the person that I love being buried, but for the other side, I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I felt as if I was suffocating, as if I had to support all the weight of everything that happened on my shoulders. I started hyperventilating, but no one seemed to notice. They were all stuck in their own world, which I was sure that were better than mine. Aria and Jason sat in the front and they kept sending glances towards each other. Em and I were seated on the back and she kept staring out of the window with a sad face. I couldn't stop feeling sorry for her, even though I was much worse. I knew how she was feeling now, but unlike me, she was calm and collective and she was trying to move on with her life, while I was still stuck in the phase se of denial.

When the church appeared in front of us I wasn't the only one to sight. Jason parked the car and we stayed there, trying to recompose ourselves before going to the funeral. Jason was the first to get out and he gave us a look of comprehension before walking away, Aria following him not even 5 seconds later. There were just me and Em now. I kept sending glances towards her, but she didn't look at me and after like 10 minutes, she sighed and left the car. I was alone now and I didn't feel like it was a good thing now. I was numb. I knew that coming here was a bad idea, but I didn't think that it would be so bad that I would lose my feelings. I looked at the church. It was so big and, at the moment, scary. I felt like it would fall on me to and join the already big weight on my shoulders. I had two choices now: I could go there like everyone was expecting me to or I could run away and never look back. I would always go for the second choice, there was no reason for me to stay in Rosewood any longer. The only reason I had was gone, but of course I had to do the stupidest thing. My conscience didn't let me leave, so I decided to go to the funeral.

I sighed and opened the car door before locking it with the keys Jason had given me. I took a last look at it and started walking to the church. When I opened the doors I felt many eyes on me, but the only ones that called my attention were from Spencer's parents. They looked weak, which was something unusual for me to see and they also looked tired. The once perfect Hastings, who were never late to anything and did everything perfectly, now were a mess. Spencer's mom was wearing a black dress that stopped right above the knees, it was simple yet elegant. Even from the church door, so far from where she was, I could see her pale and desolated face and the bags under her eyes.

I walked to her and gave her a hug, which she returned. I was even more surprised when she started crying and I could feel her trembling. Her husband came closer and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. I noticed that Mr. Hastings was different too. His face was also pale and his once brown and full of life eyes were now lifeless, vacant. The only thing you could see in them was sorrow and sadness, also love for the daughter he had lost. I had become friends with the Hastings right after Spencer was convicted as dead and I was really glad for that. I realized that they weren't just tough people that only cared about great grades and work, they were people full of love to give. I also noticed that they actually loved Spencer, they just had a hard way showing it. I am sure that wherever she is now, she has forgiven them and she is happy. I wish I was with her, but I can't make this people that actually like me go through everything that I went through, they don't deserve it.

The pastor started telling everyone to sit down, so we could proceed with the funeral. I looked around, confused, but Jason called me to sit with him, the girls and their boyfriends. After we sat, the ceremony started. They prayed and prayed and prayed and then they called people to make speeches about Spencer. Her mother was the first one to get enough courage and get up. She went to the mini stage and everybody's eyes glued to her.

"Spencer and I didn't get along very well, as many of you know. But that doesn't mean that I didn't love her. She was always complaining because me and her father put too much pressure, but it was because we wanted her to have a bright future. She was a very especial girl and I don't think that I can formulate words to express how much she really meant to me. Many of you are looking at me thinking Thank god it didn't happen to me, but before you think like that, you should understand that this can happen to anyone. My daughter was murdered and I don't think anyone here understands me better that Jessica DiLaurentis, so I call her to come here. " At that, Mrs. DiLaurentis, whom I hadn't even noticed that was here, got up from her chair and walked to the stage before taking the microphone from Veronica.

"Veronica's right, I fully understand what she is going through. After Alison disappeared, I kept hoping that she would come back, that maybe she had gone away with some guy. After her body was found, I really understood the meaning of feeling hopeless. I am sure that is how Veronica and everyone who loved Spencer are feeling right now. But you got to keep moving on, you can't just give up on your lives. I'm sure that Spencer wouldn't want you to give up. I didn't know her well, but I did know that she was a very strong girl and she never gave up. So I hope that everyone here follows her example." After she finished, many people clapped and some cried, like Spencer' mother and her friends. Mrs. DiLaurentis and Mrs. Hastings went back to their chairs and the pastor asked if anyone else wanted to make a speech. Spencer's friends looked at me, since I had said that I would make one, but I couldn't write it. After many insistences and Caleb practically pushing me towards the stage, I walked to where the pastor was and he gave me the microphone.

"Hmm. I….. Well, I really didn't want to be here. I didn't think that I would survive coming to the church and making speeches about a person that I actually loved, that isn't alive anymore." I stopped to catch my breath and Emily gave me a nod. Suddenly, the words left my mouth, words that I had never planned to say, but I said it anyways. "Spencer Hastings was the best thing that happened to me. I was a broken person and she came to me and started fixing me, until I felt complete. I always admired her capacity to stay calm and collective and never break down, but breaking down is what makes us human. Having feelings makes us human. Loving makes us human. Before I met Spencer, I didn't really know what love was. I heard about it here and there, but I never felt it. When she came into my life, she taught me that love was something real and possible, not just a part of stories and movies. I loved her and I know that she loved me back. When she died, it was like she had taken a part of me with her, the part that once was capable of love and care about another person. But like Mrs. DiLaurentis said, I won't give up. I'll move on with my life and maybe, one day, I'll heal completely." After I finished my speech, nobody moved. Nobody clapped and I started getting worried that I had said something wrong. But then I saw people's faces. They were crying, everyone was crying. The pastor managed to tell me to go back to my place through his sobs and when he asked if anyone wanted to make a speech, nobody volunteered. I had already said so much, there were no more words to be said. After much time, everybody finally calmed down and the ceremony continued.

They were starting the lat pray was my phone buzzed. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me and luckily nobody was. They prohibited people from bringing their phones here, but I had brought mine just in case of an emergency. To my surprise, the text was from Melissa. I had completely forgotten about her and I hadn't even noticed that she wasn't here.

_SOS. I'm in the lake house. I know who is –A._

_ Melissa_

After reading her text, I called the others and showed them the message. They agreed to go with me and we somehow managed to get out of the church without anyone noticing us. When we were outside, we ran to our cars and started driving to the lake house as fast as we could with only one thought in our minds: -A had already gotten rid of Spencer and now they were gonna kill Melissa. We had to stop them before it was too late.

**So this chapter was really sad and sentimental, but I hope you like it. I enjoyed a lot writing it, thought I actually cried when I wrote Toby's speech. It is just so beautiful and I thought that he would say something like that if Spencer died. So, important points: Who do you think kidnapped Melissa? I know that I didn't leave many clues, but I thought it was pretty obvious. And, what do you think is gonna happen with Spencer? Will she and Toby get back together? You'll find out in the next chapter, which will come out when I get 6 reviews in this chapter or more, if you feel generous. I'm just kidding, but 7 or 8 reviews would make my day. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, here is chapter 19. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the story! Enjoy.**

Melissa's POV

I woke up in a dark room, but I could see his features clearly in front of me. He was looking at me with a dark smile and I felt so many things, but fear was not one of them. Maybe anger and a lot of betrayal. It wasn't enough to hook up with my sister and ruin our marriage, he had to be a part of this wicked team that wanted to destroy four innocent girls' lives. He got closer to me and I would have slapped him if my hands weren't tied on my back.

"I see that you're already awake. That's good."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Can you shut up? I'm tired of you Melissa. Did you really think that you could outsmart me and the rest of the –A team? We knew you were trying to protect Spencer, that's why I decided to get back together with you, to keep an eye on you. "

"You are a sick person! Why the hell would you want to torture Spencer and her friends? They did nothing to you."

"I'm not the one in charge, as you already know. Red coat is the one that hates them. I only do what she says."

"Wren, you don't need to do this. You could run, so you wouldn't have to obey her anymore."

"I'm not going to run, Melissa. I may have never wanted to kill Spencer, but you are other case." At these words, I started to fear what would happen. Nobody knew that I was here and I wasn't strong enough to fight against him, since the drugs hadn't lost their effect on me. Wren smiled again, but his phone rang, taking his attention off me. He saw who it was and went to the other room before making sure that I couldn't get out of here. I decided to take that time to figure out where I was. It was dark, but I could see a lake through the open window. After seeing the red boat, I was sure that it was my lake house. I remembered that Spencer and I had built that boat when she was 10 and I was 14. Thinking of her made me worry about where she was and I couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to her.

I started panicking, not knowing what to do. Finally, a plan came into my mind. I noticed that my phone was still in my dress pocket, if only I could reach it. So I tried my best to cut the ropes and, after a few minutes, managed to do it. I smiled in victory and picked up my phone. I debated whether who I should call and I decided to send Toby a text. 10 minutes later there was no reply and I started to worry. Now that I had called for help, the only thing I could do was wait. I noticed that my hand was bleeding because of the ropes and I tried to make it stop, but it only bled more. I was feeling weak right now, and I knew that soon I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open anymore. I heard steps coming back to the room, but I was unconscious before I could see Wren's figure. I hoped that they would come here before he killed me and I hope that Spencer was okay. But, you know, hope breeds eternal misery.

Toby's POV

We got to the lake an hour later and I couldn't stop worrying about Spencer and Melissa. I was the first to get out of the car and Emily followed me. Once we were all out, we debated about what we should do. We decided that the girls should stay outside, cause they were easier targets and we didn't want them to get hurt. Caleb and Paige stayed with them, so it was just me and Jason. We opened the door carefully and started looking around the house, searching for any signs that someone was here. We heard voices upstairs, so we climbed the stairs quietly. The voices came from the first room.

We could see an unconscious Melissa lying on the ground with blood around her and Wren, that british doctor that I hated so much, was hitting her. In that moment, the anger took the best of me and I jumped on Wren and he fell on the ground. Jason ran to Melissa and tried to wake her up, unsuccessfully. He decided to pick her up and started carrying her out of the room, while Wren tried to get up.

"Let me go, you idiot! I have to kill that bitch!"

"You shut up! You are not going to hurt anyone while I'm still here, understand? You deserve to die, but I have a better idea." I saw some ropes on the floor and I got them and stuck his wrists on his back. I got up and carried him out of the room and the house. I met Jason and the others outside and Wren started screaming things, but I knocked him out and he stopped.

I took him to the police station with Emily and the others took Melissa to the hospital. When we got there, we told the cops what had happened and we told them the truth. They didn't want to believe us, but we showed the Wren's phone, which contained red coat's texts and they arrested Wren. It was a victory to us, seeing one of the people that hurt Spencer behind bars. After that, I left Em at the hospital and went to my loft. I told her not to wait for me, because I was too tired, but the truth was that I would be leaving Rosewood tonight.

I got there and picked my things before taking a last look at the place I once called home. I knew that I would miss Rosewood and the people in there, but it would be better for me to go away and start fresh, I didn't want to stay here where so many memories were. The only place I wanted to stay was where Spencer was and since it wasn't possible right now, I would go away and try to forget her. Maybe I could learn to fall in love again. So I left the loft with a note to Jason, saying that I couldn't be here anymore. I'm sure he will understand.

30 minutes later, I got to the train station. I didn't want the risk of –A finding out where I was, so I would leave my truck here with the rest of the memories. To my luck, there was a train leaving for Philly in exact three hours. It was a good place to start my new life. I bought the ticket and sat at a bank near the train. No one was here and I felt lonely, but then I reminded myself that I was alone. I just hoped that it wasn't forever.

Spencer's POV

I woke up with the sound of a machine. I opened my eyes carefully and saw that I was in a white bed with white covers and there were two machines near me. A hospital. I was in a hospital. Again. I was so tired of hospitals. To my discontentment, I didn't see anyone in my hospital room, not even Melissa. Suddenly a doctor came in and I noticed it was the same doctor from when I was shot.

"Hello, Spencer. It's good to see that you're awake."

"Hi, doctor Scott.''

"So, you probably want to know how you are, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you had a cut in the back of your head that was very deep, but we took care of it. You'll also be feeling a lot of pain in your back, but I suggest you take some painkillers when it hurts too much. Outside from that, you and your baby are okay." I almost choked at his words. My baby? What baby? I couldn't be pregnant! Unless…. Shit!

"What baby?"

"Well, I thought that you already knew, but you're pregnant."

"How far along I am?"

"About two weeks." Yeah, I was right. That was about the night that Toby and I reunited. I didn't even know how the baby had survived when I was shot or how they didn't tell me I was pregnant at that time. Maybe it was because I was only like two days pregnant.

"Is the baby really okay?"

"Almost. We noticed that there was something wrong with his lungs, but we were somehow able to fix it. I remember that you were shot a long time ago."

"Yes. Two weeks."

"Look, Spencer, I don't know how the baby survived this, but he did. You have a little miracle in there." I nodded, incapable of forming words. He must have understood that I needed to be alone right now, so he left the room. Once he was gone, I broke down in tears. They weren't sad tears at all. I was happy now, because my baby had survived, but I was also stressed and tired and worried. I decided that I couldn't stay here forever, Melissa was probably freaking out trying to find out where I was. So I left the room and walked carefully to the lobby, where I found a surprise. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, Paige and Jason were sitting there, looking tired and worried. Why were they worried? Had someone gotten hurt? Oh, god. I wouldn't forgive myself if somebody else got hurt because of me. I started walking towards them, but I stopped when Aria looked up and her eyes met mine. Her face looked at me as if I was a ghost, but she didn't seem scared at all, she seemed happy. The others soon followed her look and they all looked at me, as if trying to believe that I was really real. I was tired of all this staring, so I just walked towards them.

Aria's POV

I was sitting with the girls on the lobby waiting for Melissa when I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked up. That's when I saw her. Spencer. She looked at me with sad and worried eyes and I just kept staring at her, trying to figure if she was real or if my mind was playing tricks again. The others looked up too and I saw that they also stared at her. There were only two options now: She was alive or we had all gone crazy and started seeing ghosts. Being the hopeful person I am,I took the first one.

She started walking towards us and Jason got up. She stopped right in front of us and I saw tears fall from her face. Can ghosts cry? Jason extended his hand to touch her face and he sighed in relief.

"Spencer." Was all he said. She hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise, but he soon hugged back. She broke down in tears and he tried to comfort her while crying himself. After a few minutes, she finally stopped hugging Jason and we took turns hugging her. After like 30 minutes we sat down, tired from all the events of today.

"So, Spence… Will you tell us how can you be alive?" Hanna asked.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we have a lot of time."

"Okay then. Well, when I was in that fire, Melissa saved me." We all gasped.

"She saved you? Why didn't she tell us sooner that you were alive? Why did she let us suffer thinking that you were dead?" I asked, confused.

"I was getting there. She took me to a hospital out of Rosewood, because she knew that it wasn't safe if I stayed here, since –A thought that I was dead. She didn't tell you that I was alive cause my injuries were too serious and the doctors didn't know if I was going to survive. She didn't want to give you hope and then destroy that hope. I stayed in coma for about three weeks and hopefully I woke up. Melissa and I made a plan to tell you that I was alive during my funeral and then we could find out who was –A."

"Well, your plan didn't work because –A kidnapped Melissa and tried to kill her." Her face went pale at Hanna's words and I gave Hanna a look of warning.

"They… They tried o kill her? Oh, no. Is she okay? Is she hurt? I can't believe it."

" She is hurt, but she's gonna be okay, Spence. Don't worry." Jason tied to comfort her and it seemed to work, since she calmed down and sighed.

"So, on with the story." Hanna said and we listened again as she told us everything.

"Well, when we got to the church Melissa told me to wait in the car while she told you the truth. I stayed there for about 5 minutes before I got a text from –A telling me to meet them at the lodge or else."

"So of course you went there alone and unprotected." Jason said and he sighed.

"Yes. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt. When I got there, there was no one, but red coat came a few minutes later.''

"Wait. So you know who is red coat?"

"Yes."

"Who is it, Spencer?"

"It's Jenna." She said. Why would Jenna be red coat?

"So Jenna tortured us for two years because Ali blinded her?'' I asked.

"No. The real motive was because I stopped her when she tried killing Alison." Then she told us how Jenna was Alison's step-sister and she hated Ali and tried to kill her. I was surprised hearing that, but I was even more surprised to know that Jenna and Wren were in love and that they started the –A team. It was just so…. Unbelievable. Spencer apologized countless times because she said it was her fault that we were tortured, but we told her it wasn't. It was Jenna's fault. Once she finished telling her story, an hour had already passed and she looked tired.

"Maybe you should go back to your hospital room and try to get some sleep." Jason told her.

"No, I need to talk to someone first. Where's Toby?" We looked at each other. We had no idea where Toby was.

"He went home to sleep. Maybe you should talk to him tomorrow." Emily said.

"I can't. It is really important."

"What is important?" Hanna asked her and she looked down, seeming embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed? She looked up a few minutes with determination in her eyes.

"It's a secret. Bu I think I can tell you. Just promise not to judge me."

"There's no way we're going to judge you, Spence." I assured her and she sighed before finally saying what was so important.

"Well, the doctors told me something tonight and I thought that it was impossible, but then I remembered." She paused. "I'm pregnant." She said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear, but her words were crystal clear. She was pregnant. We stayed there in silence, each lost in their thoughts. We didn't even ask her who was the father, because it was just too obvious.

"We're here for you, Spencer. No matter what you decide to do." Jason spoke for all of us.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. I decided to keep the baby, because he or she is a miracle. I was already pregnant when I was shot and the baby survived, somehow. Now I should probably go and talk to Toby"

"Go. We love you, Spence.

"I love you too." She smiled and hugged us one last time before leaving and going to meet the love of her life. Everything was turning right now.

**So, what did you think? Were you surprised that Spencer was pregnant? I wasn't planning on doing that, but it just came to my mind. Will she get in time to stop Toby from leaving? What about Melissa? Will she be okay? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Read and Review, please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, guys! School has started and it's really hard and I have to study a lot. I promise that I'll update this story as soon as I can, which may be until Friday. There's also a new story that I started, it's called I choose You and I think that if you liked this story, you'll like the other too. Anyways, this chapter is short and very cheese, but I enjoyed writing it a lot. I hope that you enjoy and please, review, guys. Your reviews honestly make my day. So, here is the scene that you've been waiting for so long: The Spoby Reunite. Enjoy!**

Spencer's POV

After talking to my friends, I went back to my room. As I walked, I still felt pain from my various injuries, but I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. The hardest thing that I had done this past week wasn't trying to walk and breath normally, it was pretending to be dead. I always thought about my friends and family, what they would be feeling and I felt like my heart had been ripped apart when I thought of how much they were hurting. At least now they knew that I was still alive, but Toby didn't and that got me very worried. A long time ago, a day after Mona tried to kill me, we were lying on my couch with the fireplace warming our bodies and I asked him what he would do if something actually happened to me. His eyes widened and his face went pale. He said that he could never leave without me and I understood that he'd try to kill himself if I died. I thought about Romeo and Juliet and how I didn't want us to end up like them, so I made him promise that he'd keep carrying on. Even thought he promised, I still worried about him and now that he thought that I was dead, I couldn't stop but think about what he'd be doing.

I hurried up and was in my room in less than five minutes. I opened the door quickly and, luckily, there was no one inside and no one seemed to notice that I had been gone. I went to the closet and grabbed my clothes from earlier and managed to dress them, after lots of pain. When I was ready, I took a last look to the room and walked out, careful not to get attention drawn to me. I got out of the hospital ten minutes later felling free and happy, I was finally going to see the love of my life after so long being apart from him. The sunlight almost blinded me, but after a few minutes I could see perfectly. I decided to walk to Toby's loft, since I didn't have a car. During my walk, I kept putting my hands on my still flat stomach. I still couldn't believe that in eight months I would be giving birth to a little boy or a little girl. My eyes welled up with tears at the thought of me and Toby living somewhere far from Rosewood, with him holding our baby and being the best father in the world. I was sure that he was going to be a good father, he loved kids and he was so gentle and kind. I missed him so much,I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms.

Finally, I got to his loft. My hands trembled with excitement as I entered the Brew. Many stared were directed at me as I walked to the stairs and I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be dead, but I didn't care, all that mattered now was finding Toby and telling him that I was okay. I was out of breath when I finished climbing the stairs and I had to stop a little, so the pain could die down. My head started hurting a lot and I used the wall as support when I tried not to faint. When I felt better, I kept walking and reached his loft in a minute. The door was locked, but I knew where the spare key was hidden, so I took it and opened the door.

"Toby?" I called as I walked in. There was no answer and I started to worry, where would he be if he wasn't here? I started walking around the loft searching for him. After thirty minutes and many failed tries, I sat on his bed exhausted. The tears started to fall as I started thinking about what had happened to him. Suddenly, a piece of paper on the desk called my attention and I got up and took it. There was a picture of a train and many rides from trains to places near Rosewood. One of them was marked. Philly.

I started crying again. He was leaving Rosewood. There was no way I could get him, the train station was too far from his loft and his train would be going in an hour. I sat on the bed again and started crying. I felt so hopeless now and alone. I'd never see him. My child, our child, would never see his or her father. And all because of Jenna. Sick, perverted, hateful Jenna. I wanted to strangle her right now. I was almost giving up when I saw the box. It was blue and there were some golden ornaments in it. It was so beautiful. I walked to the closet and picked up the box before sitting on the bed with it in my lap. I had the impression that it held something really important inside. I opened it and gasped in surprise. There were two things inside the box: The necklace that Toby had given me on the night of the fire and A RING, like a wedding ring! So he was gonna ask me to marry him? How could I give up now knowing how much he loved me? I needed to find him.

I put the box on its rightful place and walked out with Toby's apartment with a smile on my face. All it took to make my hope come back was that small box and now I was gonna do my best so that picture in the necklace became a real picture, me and Toby, smiling, happy and with no problems. I ran as fast as I could to the train station, with the hope keeping me warm against the cold breeze and strong against the pain I felt. When I got to the train station it was already dark but there were some lights on. I looked around, searching for him, but I couldn't see anyone. Finally, I saw someone sitting in one of the last banks with a suitcase by his side. It was Toby. He was looking down to the floor, his face a mist of sadness and anger. I walked to him slowly and he looked up. His face went pale and he blinked his eyes many times. I smiled at him and kept walking.

Toby's POV

I was sitting in the bank, thinking about Spencer and how much I wanted her to be there with me. I thought that I knew very well what it was like to lose somebody you loved, but I was wrong. I had lost my mom many years ago, but when I lost Spencer, it was worse. I felt like my heart had been ripped apart and there was nothing in its place. I felt nothing. I couldn't feel the soft breeze and I didn't feel anything but anger. I hated to think that I'd never see her again, touch her again, kiss her again. I was supposed to get better in this month that she was gone, but I only got worse. And today, was the worst day ever. I had gone to her funeral and it was the confirmation I needed, but didn't want to get: She really was dead. All the future I had planned for both of us would never happen. We wouldn't have kids, we wouldn't have a perfect life far away from Rosewood. I was so stupid, I should have done something. I shouldn't have let her go on her own that night. If I had stopped her, none of this would've happened and she'd be where she belonged: In my arms, safe and protected from this all the cruelties of the world.

The worst of all was the ring. I spent so many months saving up my money to buy that ring. I wanted to propose to her as soon as she got out of High School, but now I'd never be able to. She'd never know how much I really loved her. I didn't understand why I was here, sitting on a bank in a cold night, when I could have easily ended this, but then I remember: I had promised her that if she died, I'd keep carrying on, I wouldn't do something as stupid as suicide. Dawm promise! I was so tired of feeling pain and anger. God, I'd do anything to get her back.

As if God listened to my prays, I felt like there was someone watching me and I looked up. There she was, all beautiful dressed in old clothes, but her smile made her glow and made her look like an angel. That was why I thought that this was just an hallucination, I had had many hallucinations since that night. She started walking towards me and I tried to look away, but it was impossible, I was mesmerized by her beauty. She was so beautiful and in the moonlight she got even prettier. Just when she was almost standing in front of me, I decided to take and chance and got up. She stopped in front of me and her smile was still there, but so were tears. I wanted to wipe them away, I wanted to make her feel happy, but I was afraid that if I did that, she'd slip away. We stood there staring at each other until she lifted her hand a touched my cheek. My heart jumped when she did that, she seemed so real, that touch seemed so real.

"Toby." She said, just that. But that one word, that insignificant word, made me believe that she was real. I took both of her hands in mine and tried my best to warm them, since she was cold. She smiled widely and pulled me closer before pulling me in for a kiss. I felt like I was on fire when her lips met mine, I hadn't kissed her for so long and I missed doing it. I instantly put my hands on her waist as she puller hers around my neck and we kissed harder, desperate to feel each other's touch. Our desire for each other grew more and more and we only pulled away when we needed to breathe. She looked at me still smiling, her eyes glistening with tears, happy tears and that determinate look on her face that I missed so much. Suddenly, it was like this past month never happened, like she never died and I felt my heart starting to heal. The numbness slowly faded away and I was able to feel everything, but most importantly, I felt the love that I had for the beautiful girl in front of me. It burned me like fire, but I like that burn, it was like life was coming back to me.

"I can't believe it. You're real." I exclaimed and I could feel the tears falling from my eyes and she wiped them away with her hands.

"Yes, I'm here. I came to back to you and I'm never leaving again. I promise." Not able to contain myself anymore, I kissed her again, deeply and passionately. We didn't even stop kissing when it started raining and the rain fell down on us, leaving us wet but warm. I felt like it was a present from God. Everything was finally turning right to me now and I would do my best so it could stay like this forever.

**So… What did you think? Was this chapter like you were expecting it? The next chapter comes when I get more six reviews. Just warning you that there'll be only a few more chapters to this story, like 2 or 3, I don't know. Since we're close to the end, I'll ask you: Do you want me to make a sequel? **


	21. Chapter 21

Toby's POV

Spencer and I stayed in the train station a few more minutes before we decided to GO home. Home in this case was my loft. We got there an hour later to see that there was no one there except for Zack, who looked surprised to see Spencer since he, like almost everybody in this town, thought that she was dead. He greeted us with a nod of his head and went back to washing the dishes. Spencer sighed and I suddenly realized how tired she looked and also remembered that she was still injured. Without warning, I picked her up and carried her to the loft.

"What are you doing?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"I'm just taking care of you. You are probably exhausted. "

"I can walk by myself." She complained, but her body betrayed her words and she cuddled closer to me. I kissed her forehead and kept walking until we reached the door of the loft. I carefully put her on the ground and she used the wall as support while I opened the door. We got inside and I was unsure of what we should do.

"Do you want to eat something?" I asked her.

"No, thanks, I'm not really hungry. I need to talk to you about something." She then moved to sit on the couch and I followed her. Once we were sat, we stayed silent and I waited for her to speak first. Her face crossed between many emotions, she seemed to be thinking about how to tell me something. I suddenly felt scared, what if something really bad had happened? What if she didn't want to be with me anymore? Millions of thoughts crossed my mind and I felt my hands start sweating and my blood run cold. Finally, she spoke, but it was nothing like what I was expecting.

"Well, the doctors told me some news today and I didn't want to believe this at first, but…. I think there's no easier way to tell you this, but I'm pregnant and the baby is yours." Her eyes searched my face for any signs of how I was taking this, but even I didn't know how to take this. For one side, I was scared of being a father, I had never imagined getting a girl pregnant, said girl being my girlfriend, not my wife or at least fiancée. I was scared because I was young and I knew nothing about how it was being a father, I was afraid of being a terrible father.

For the other side, I was happy that she was still alive and that we had created a life together, a symbol of how true our love was, at least it used to be. So, I made the wrong decision. The words that left my mouth weren't what she was expecting, or what I was expecting.

"What?"

Spencer's POV

I watched as Toby's face changed when I told him the truth. I knew that this was unexpected, us having a baby so young and after everything that happened, but I loved this baby. I was just hoping that he'd take it better than any other nineteen years old boy, who would surely disappear and leave me to take care of the baby on my own.

"What?" he said. I knew that he had understood very well what I had said, but he just didn't want to believe me. I knew it, I thought as the tears started to fall. He didn't want to be a father. He didn't want to be the father of my baby. I got up from the couch and eyed him besides my tears. He sat there, his face a cross between shock and confusion, and he said nothing.

"Look, I know that it is completely unexpected, but knowing you, I thought that you'd at least try to comfort me. I am the one who's pregnant." I said and started walking towards the door, but an arm on my shoulder stopped me. He turned me around and this time his face only held happiness and I felt relief wash over me. Before I could apologize for my harsh words, he kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt completely safe, warm and happy. After the kiss ended, we were both breathless and he looked at me with that smile I loved so much.

"I don't want you to think that I don't wanna be a part of this. I am scared, that's true, but I'm also happy. A week ago, I thought that I had lost you and now I have you back and with a present from God, if he even exists. This child is a blessing for me and I promise that I'll be by your side all the time, no matter what you choose to do. Knowing you, I don't think that you'd be able to kill an innocent life, but even if you choose abortion, I'm not leaving you. I love you, Spencer, so much. And I love our baby too." He put his hands over my stomach when he finished his little speech and this time we were both crying. Toby had said all the words that I wanted to say and now that –A was gone (at least I thought they were), we could finally live our lives normally.

I put my hands over his and we smiled at each other before leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you, Toby Cavanaugh, so much. Thank you for staying by my side." I said and we smiled again.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" He asked and his face went back into concern mode.

"Yes. Like you said, I don't have the heart to kill an innocent life and I would never abandon my child. I wanna keep this baby."

"Good, I was hoping that you'd say that."

"You're gonna be an amazing father, I can feel it."

"Just like you'll be the best mother in the world." We kissed again and sat on the couch.

"Well, we can try to be at least better than our parents." I joked and he nodded. We both never had parents that really supported us, well Toby had his mother, but she died, so we could try to support our child in whatever she chose. For the next two hours, we talked about everything that had happened and how much we loved each other. We kissed, hugged, trying to make up for all the lost time. When we finally went to bed, I dressed in one of his shirts and he wearing just a pair of black pants, it was already two am. As soon as I laid my head on his chest, with both him and the covers keeping me warm and comfortable, I fell into a deep slumber, thankfully, with no nightmares.

_Dream_

_I was standing in the middle of a sunflowers field. Everything around me looked extremely beautiful, the sun, the sunflowers, the few clouds and the forest in the distance. I got up and realized that I was wearing a purple dress really short and no shoes. Everything about me and that place screamed magic and I wondered if this was paradise. I heard someone calling my name and I saw a little girl running towards me. She had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and I guessed that she was mine and Toby's daughter. The little girl kept running towards me until she jumped into my arms. Being unprepared, I fell on the soft sunflowers and she fell down on top of me._

_"Mommy!" The little girl screamed happily and I smiled at her. She was so beautiful, she was the exact mixture of me and Toby. _

_"Yes, honey?" I asked her, while I caressed her face._

_"You need to come on. Daddy is waiting for us in the car!" She was almost jumping, so excited. I got up and she took my hand and led me to a road where Toby's truck was parked. He was standing with his back at us, looking at something that we couldn't see. When we approached him, I noticed that he was looking at the sunset. He stopped looking when he heard steps and he looked back at us with a big smile on his face._

_"Daddy!" The little girl jumped off my arms and in his arms and he caught her easily. As she hugged him, he extended a hand towards me and I took it happily. This place was paradise, my paradise. He guided me towards the truck and I sat by his side with our daughter as he sat on the driver's side._

_"What's your name?" I asked the little girl suddenly, remembering that I didn't know._

_"Marion. Just like my grandma. Isn't it, daddy?" _

_"Yes. You're just as amazing as she was." Toby replied and we all smiled, feeling happier than ever. The car drive lasted more than two hours and I started wondering where we were going. Finally, I could see a place that I recognized immediately. It was my lake house. It was decorated with flowers on every window and I could hear the sound of laughs in the distance. Toby parked his car in front of the house and me and Marion got out. As I walked closer, I saw all of my friends and their boyfriends on the lake, having fun. The smiled when they saw us coming and I approached the lake with Marion. Suddenly, I felt someone push me and I was into the lake. I looked back at Toby, shocked, but he just smiled wickedly and jumped in the water. As I passed Marion to Hanna and he hugged me tightly against him, I realized that this was how I wanted my future to be. And I would start now._

I woke up the next morning very late, which would be weird if I wasn't so tired. Toby was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him talking to someone. I got up from the bed and tried to make myself looked presentable. As I walked to the kitchen, I started recognizing the voices. My parents were talking, as well as the girls and their parents. They seemed to be discussing something.

"Why can't we talk to her yet?" My mother asked.

"Because she's still sleeping. She was very tired from everything that happened the past month and I let her sleep."

"It's already past two pm, Spencer never slept past 10 am in her life." Hanna said jokingly and I realized that the subject of their discussion was me.

"I understand that she is tired." Melissa said and I found it strange to hear her voice, considering that I heard she was in the hospital. "But we need to talk to her, see what she has told the police. "

"I'm already awake." I said as I entered the living room and everyone started at me. My mother immediately got up and she walked towards me before pulling me in for a hug, careful not to hurt me. I hugged her back, surprised. She hadn't hugged me in a long time. I guessed that changes when you spent a month thinking that your daughter is dead. When we pulled apart, my dad and Melissa came and I hugged them both, whispering my thanks in Melissa's ear. She only nodded in reply, but I knew that from now on, there would be no fights between us. I sat on the couch by Toby's side and everyone stayed in silence until I spoke.

"I didn't tell anything to the police. I was almost unconscious when they found me and I had no strength to say anything. They arrested Jenna because she was trying to kill me and she had a weapon."

"Okay then, honey. We're just so happy that you're alive. No one is ever gonna hurt you again, I promise." My mother said and the others nodded. The rest of the day passed really fast as we told the police everything and they arrested the rest of the –A team. I stayed the day in Toby's loft, but many people from my school visited me, saying they were glad that I was awake. I wasn't used to all of this good attention, but I liked it. And that was the day that me, Aria, Hanna and Emily weren't the three girls that were best friends with a girl that was murdered, we were now just four normal teenage girls. This was the start of a new life for us and we planned to hug it tightly.

**So, I planned on doing more with this story, but I eventually gave up because I didn't have many ideas. I planned two endings for the story, one happy and one not so happy and I'll put the one that you chose. Next chapter will be the epilogue and I decided to wait a little while and, if I have enough ideas, I may write a sequel to this story. I wanna thank all the amazing people that favorite, followed and reviewed this story! I feel said that it is ending, but I'll probably write more, since I always have inspiration. Now, about Spoby's baby. I really wanted them to have a girl and name her Marion, but if you'd like them to have a boy too, I can change it to twins: one boy and a girl. Also, if you want a boy, give me ideas for names. That's all, thank you so much for bearing with me. **


End file.
